Un BaIlE pArA rEcOrDaR
by SereyDarien
Summary: UA. una historia de amor, la primera cita, todo comenzo por volver a verla feliz pero en verdad era eso solo lo que queria... AL FIN EL GRAN FINAL!
1. Salvando Un Corazon Roto

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, NO MIOS, SOLO LOS ESTOY UTILIZANDO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO, LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE PERO LA HE TOMADO PRESTADA, ES UN FANFIC QUE HE LEIDO EN INGLES Y ME AGRADO POR LO QUE DECIDE TRATAR DE TRADUCIRLO EN ESPAÑOL LO MEJOR POSIBLE PARA COMPARTIRLO CON USTEDES.

--

**Un Baile Para Recordar**

**Capitulo I**

_**Salvando Un Corazón Roto**_

Serena caminaba en el árcade, con su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y sus hombros caídos. Sus dos coletas rubias rasparon ligeramente contra el piso. recolectando la suciedad y el polvo con cada paso. Con un suspiro, ella se derrumbó sobre un taburete y dejo caer la cabeza hacia el mostrador, lágrimas calientes dispuestas a caer en sus mejillas ocultas. Enterró su cabeza en sus brazos, ella trató de mantener su cuerpo quieto mientras unos sollozos emanaron de su garganta.

Esto no es justo. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Todo lo que quería era ser completamente feliz, sólo por una noche. Oh, Odio a los hombres. Incluso Andrew no es tan perfecto ya. Él tiene una novia! Pero, ¿que le impide ser tan agradable y dulce hasta el punto de que pude jurar que estaba enamorado de mí? No! Andrew, Darién yo no quiero pensar en él! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí cuando se trata de Darién?, de todos modos Él es tan grosero y odioso y engreído y ... Entonces, ¿por qué quiero lanzarme a sus brazos cuando lo veo? odio las emociones, pero sobretodo, odio a Josh! ¡No puedo creer lo que él me hizo. Pude haber llorado en medio de toda la escuela, Todo iba a ser perfecto ...

--

_**-- Flash Back –**_

_Hace una semana_

_**"Hey ... eh ... Serena? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" **__preguntó un muchacho alto con corte de pelo marrón justo por encima de las orejas y ojos de color marrón profundo._

_**"¿Eh? ¿Yo? Oh, seguro Josh!"**__ Serena se puso de pie de la escalera y se alejó tímidamente de sus amigas que habían estado almorzando con ella para seguir a Josh. Él la llevó bajo un gran árbol de roble y Serena podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente. _

_**"Bueno ... eh ..."**__ Josh tartamudeó, __**"Estaba pensando ... bueno, en realidad, yo estaba esperando que tal vez tu ... eh ... quisieras ir al baile de San Valentín el próximo viernes conmigo? Tal vez ... si tu no vas a ir con otra o persona aun ... si quieres ... "**_

"qué? ¿Josh me está invitando? ¡El más lindo, el mas popular del 10mo grado me está preguntando, si quiero ir al baile con el! ¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

_**"Claro, Josh, me encantaría ir!" **_

"_**Re… realmente?" **_

"_**Uh-huh!" **_

_**"¡Genial! Entonces, te recogeré alrededor de las 8:30 sí?"  
**_

"_**Eso suena genial!" **_

_**"Bueno, nos vemos entonces**_

_**"Sí! Adiós!"**_

_Hace media hora_

"_**Hey Josh, he estado buscándote por todas partes!" **__Serena le dijo feliz al individuo que estaba parado frente a ella._

_**°Oh, hola Serena**_

_**"Bueno, Me preguntaba ... ¿sabes mi dirección? Quiero decir, para que me puedas recoger hasta esta noche?"  
**_

"_**Oh… bien… serena, he querido hablar contigo sobre eso"**_

_Serena detectó inmediatamente el nerviosismo en su voz. __**¿"Josh? ¿Qué Ocurre? "**_

_**"Um ... es sólo que ... Acabo de recordar que ayer Yo. .. Eh ... le pregunta a alguien más ..." **___

Serena se sorprendió. _**"Tú hiciste ... ¿qué?" **___

_**"Verás, le pedí a Jessica Bentley lo del baile hace un par de semanas atrás, y lo olvide por completo. ... Así que no podre ir contigo. Lo siento". **_

_Se giró y se alejó, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se giró y Serena se adentro en el edificio, agradecida de que la escuela estaba vacía a esa hora del día._

_Jessica Bentley. La odio. ¿Por qué él eligió a esa fresa en ves de mí? Apenas porque ella es bonita y alta y sofisticada y… y… todo lo que no soy. ¿El Oh, quién desearía ir al baile conmigo cuando podrían ir con ella_

**Oye Serena, ¿qué ocurre?"** pidió una voz familiar.

Poco a poco, la chica levantó la cara para buscar a Andrew. Él se asombro cuando vio sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

**"Serena? ¿Qué pasó? Nunca tu había visto así". **

Serena suspiró. **"Oh Andrew, es horrible! Absolutamente horrible!"  
**  
**"¿ qué es tan horrible, cabeza de chorlito? acaso otro examen reprobado ?" **

Serena apretó sus dientes y cerro de golpe sus ojos como el dolor disparó a través de ella con cada palabra arrogante. Darién. Eso es todo lo que necesito ahora mismo. Para saber si soy aún más una perdedor. Ella deja caer su cabeza de nuevo en sus brazos. En un quejido de voz dijo,** "Por favor, Darién, ahora no. Yo no puedo hablar ahora contigo".**

Andrew intercambio una mirada preocupada con Darién, cuya risa había dejado tan pronto como se enteró el verdadero dolor en su voz.

**Cabeza de chorlito? Que ocurre? Nunca te he visto así. Si alguien te lastimo juro**…. _Espera un minuto_…._ ¿Por qué soy tan protector repentinamente? _Mordiendo su labio, Darién se sentó cautelosamente a la de serena, mientras la confusión giraba alrededor de sus sentimientos.

Andrew dijo:_ "serena…¿Qué sucede? Algo realmente malo. Tú nunca estas triste. Puedes confiar en nosotros."_

Lentamente, serena levanto sus ojos una vez más. Ella miro a Andrew por unos segundos y entonces miro a Darién. Rápidamente separo su vista al mirar la preocupación en aquellos ojos azules que la observaban detenidamente.

"_**yo…Yo… no puedo contarles" **__concluyo_

_Darién acerco su mano lentamente hacia el hombro de ella para tranquilizarla, pero lo alejo_. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Que te crees para preocuparte por ella. Pero aun así… yo no soporto verla llorar.

_Andrew tomo nota de Darién y parecía entender exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de este. Finalmente, tomo la mano de serena para animarla._

"_**hey… animo. Si nos cuentas tal vez en algo podemos ayudarte.**_

_Serena lo pensó un instante. Ella sabia que no podían hacer nada para ayudarla, pero tal vez contárselo a alguien la hacían sentir mejor. Pero Darién? Andrew, seguro, el la escucharía. Pero Darién tal vez se burlaría de ella._

_Ella miro a Darién. El se preocupo al mirar esos ojos azules que siempre estaban llenos de vida y alegría y ahora estaban tristes. _Porque me mira? Porque esta tan triste? Oh, Serena, no llores…

_Serena cerro sus ojos, y les relato a Darién y Andrew todo sobre Jessica y Josh y el baile.__** "Y yo estaba tan emocionada porque por primera vez, pensé que sería la niña bonita con el chico mas popular en el baile y todo sería perfecto! Pero yo no voy a ir. Ni si quisiera puedo pensar en ir. Las personas se burlarían de mí como quiera, si voy al baile de san Valentín sin una cita!. Y no creo que podría hacer frente a Josh y Jessica si van juntos. Ella me odia, lo sé. Ella probablemente se esta burlando de mi, porque Josh la eligió a ella…Oh, esto es injusto! ¿Por qué no puedo ser hermosa e inteligente y elegante? Si sólo ... no importa ... eso nunca pasara... "**__ serena susurro las ultimas palabras._

_Andrew y Darién intercambiaron miradas preocupados, cada uno se preguntaba que hacer. Ahora era obvio para Andrew que Darién esta consternado y preocupado por Serena. Pero que podrían hacer?_

_**Serena, si tan solo nos dijeras como podemos ayudarte?**_

"_**si solo… yo pudiera tener una cita. Alguien maduro y sofisticado y guapo… entonces todas las chicas, incluso Jessica se pondrían celosas! Ha! Si cierto. Pero quien podría preguntarme ahora? Además el baile es esta noche. Mala suerte!**__ Serena suspiro y cerro sus ojos y de nueva cuenta enterró su cabeza entre sus brazo._

_Mientras tanto, Darién y Andrew murmuraban entre si. Andrew pregunto __**Darién, porque tú no la llevas al baile?**_

_**"¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?"**_

"¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres ayudarla?"

"Por supuesto, pero como ella diría que sí!"

"Apuesto a que ella acepta! Tu eres exactamente lo que ella describió!"

"Para otras chicas, tal vez, pero tu sabes, Serena me odia!"

"Ella no te odia! Además, ahora que está desesperada!"

"Y eso es exactamente el estado Quiero que en el momento en que se lo pida sea ¿Cómo romántico".

"Esta es tu oportunidad de obtener su agrado!"

"¿Por qué quisiera yo agradarle?" "  
_  
__**"No juegues Darién! Es tan obvio que te gusta ella!"**_

"QUÉ!"

"Mira, ¿quieres que sea feliz o no?"

"Por supuesto que quiero que sea feliz!"

"Entonces invítala al baile!".

_Darién mordió su labio y miraba a Serena. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Podía ver las lágrimas cristalinas que caían sobre sus mejillas y sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos. El abrió su boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra se articulo. Lo intento otra vez pero nada salió._

_Serena abrió los ojos de repente y saltó del taburete sorprendiendo a los dos, aunque su ceño fruncido todavía era aparente y el dolor evidente en sus ojos.__** "Bueno, gracias por escuchar. Los veré después".**__ Ella lentamente se dio la vuelta y salió del árcade, su cabello todavía arrastrando sobre el piso._

_Darién y Andrew observaron como ella se retiraba._

Esto no esta bien! Ella debe saltar y reír y sonreír y ...  
_  
WHACK! (se escucho un golpe)_

_**Ow! Que hice para que me golpearas, Andrew?**__ Darién le pregunto a su amigo mientras se sobaba su hombre adolorido. El dio vuelta para ver a Andrew deslumbrarse en el._

_**Que en la tierra están malo contigo? Porque no le preguntas sobre el baile? Acaso tu no quieres verla feliz?**_

_**Claro que quiero que sea feliz? Y me duele a mi también, ok? Pero Andrew, se racional. Serena no me entendería! Ella jamás aceptaría! Probablemente se burlaría de mí… **__Darién se encogió de hombros con las últimas líneas, convencido de la verdad._

_Andrew lo golpeo de nuevo_

_WHACK!_

_**OW! Hey deja de hacer eso!**_

_**No! Ahora tú escúchame! Serena no es así! Nunca se burlaría de alguien! Y tú sabes eso! Ahora Darién, yo nunca había visto triste a serena desde que la conozco! Y si hubiera cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer para que estuviera feliz lo haría. Y ahora, sé que lo único que va a hacerla feliz de nuevo es si alguien como tú la lleva a ese estúpido baile! Y no te atreves a decirme que tu no quieres ir con ella porque te conozco y sé que nunca has mirado a una chica como tu la miras a ella, y mi buen amigo, Serena Te gusta mucho solo que no lo quieres admitir y te digo que si quieres que vuelva hacer la de antes, tu tienes que ir a invitarla a ese estúpido baile! "**_

_Darién miro asombrado por un momento_

_WHACK!_

_**"Bueno, bueno, me voy!"**__Se froto el hombro brevemente, Darién se paro y corrió fuera del árcade, y se dirigió inmediatamente en la dirección que había tomado.  
_

_--_

_  
_Soy una idiota!_ Serena reflexión mirando a la acera a través de ojos llorosos. _No puedo creer que en realidad pensara que Darién me llevaría al baile hace un minuto. Sí, claro! como una chico guapo, inteligente de universidad iría a una escuela de baile conmigo! En mis sueños. Oh, ¿A quién le importa? Ni siquiera me gusta Darién ... Creo.

_**Allí está.**__ Darién ralentizado su ritmo y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Su corazón palpitó con dolor en la vista apesadumbrada delante de él. Él tenía un impulso increíble de correr hasta Serena con el propósito levantarla para que sus dos coletas quedaran fuera de la acera sucia. No soportaba la idea de que estuviera deprimida. Pero no por mucho tiempo ... Espero._

_El aclaro su garganta. Ella no lo noto_

_**"Hola Serena!" **__dijo fríamente como pudo, aunque él estaba seguro de que la gente podía ver el nerviosismo en su voz._

_**Huh? Que…?**__ Ella volteo lentamente para encontrarse con Darién que estaba parado detrás de ella. Rápidamente hizo una mueca, se enderezo y limpio su ojos llorosos con la manga de su suéter._

"_**Oh… uh… hola Darien, que… que haces tu aquí…?**_ ¡"Idiota! ¡El hombre puede caminar dondequiera que él desee! ¡No es de tu asunto.

"_**En realidad… yo estaba buscándote"**_

"_**A mi?"**_

"_**si.. Veras… Bueno, Yo pensaba que tal vez…sobre el baile…um…"**_

"_**Si?"**_

_Darién aclaro su garganta otra vez. _Oh Dios, ¿cómo voy a hacer esto? Que dirá ella? Que pensara de mi? …y si dice que no? Pero tal vez acepte

"_**Darién?" **_

_**"Serena ... yo estaba pensando ... si quieres, quiero decir, si no te importa ... yo ... eh ... me preguntaba ... no, espera, tal vez ... eh ... "**__ Él miró su curiosidad, confusión, y oh-tan-bellos ojos azules y encontró una nueva fuerza. __**"Vayas al baile de San Valentín conmigo". **___

No, lo dije. Por favor, no te burles. Por favor, decir que sí. Por favor ... __

_**"Darién ..." **___

Uh-oh, ese tono de voz no suena demasiado bueno ...

_**"Si esto es una broma, yo nunca te perdonará". **___

_**Broma?**_

_Él sonrió un poco, tímidamente y nerviosamente. __**"No estoy bromeando, Serena. Si realmente quieres ir, y no te importa ir conmigo ... entonces me encantaría llevarte".  
**__  
Hubo un momento de silencio ambos se miraban a los ojos, se enfrentaron azul vs azul. Entonces Darién sintió como una fuerza llegó estrellarse en él, sonriente y chillando una palabra:__** "¡SÍ! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"  
**__  
Aturdido y un poco más que asombrado, Darién envolvió lentamente los brazos alrededor de ella, una sonrisa sorprendida que se separaba a través de sus labios._

_Cuando finalmente se había calmado, Serena respaldo se separo de el, un brillante rubor apareció en sus mejillas, todas las señales de las últimas lágrimas desaparecieron completamente._

_**"Así que ... eh ... ¿cuál es el problema?" **__Pregunta Darién lentamente._

_**"Um ... el baile es a partir de las 9 y es en la preparatoria de Juuban, y es formal a si que un traje si tienes uno. Si no, supongo ... um ..."**_

"Tengo uno".

"¡Genial! Así que ... eh ..."

"Te recogeré a las 7 y te llevare a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?" _Sin permitir tiempo para q declinara la oferta, Darién continuó, __**"¿Dónde vives?" **___

_**"Oh ... eh ... 2202 N. Cherry Hill".**_

"_**Genial, Te Veo mas tarde**_

_**"Sí, adiós!"**_

_Darién poco dispuesto dejó sus brazos caer de su cintura donde habían estado persistentes. Con una sonrisa torcida, él dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos Alrededor de la mitad de la calle, se volvió a ver Serena saltar hacia la casa, dos rubia coletas alzadas detrás de ella ... no tocaban el suelo otra vez._

_**Entonces… ¿se lo pediste?**_

_Darién miro para arriba, tomando la presencia de su amigo en consideración por primera vez. __**"Ella dijo sí." **_

_Andrew sonrió con conocimiento__** "¿Qué te dije? Sabía que diría que sí. Déjame adivinar, fue muy feliz después también".**_

_**"Sí..."**__ Darién se detuvo brevemente por un minuto antes de que una sonrisa enorme se encendiera a través de su cara. __**¡"La hice feliz! I… ¡ella dijo sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Andrew, yo saldré con serena! ¡Yo y Serena! ¡Cabeza de chorlito!"**___

Andrew se rió._** "Sí, sí, yo entiendo. Ahora, uh, ¿no vas a ir así?" **__pregunta, barriendo su mirada sobre Darién que vestía unos jeans y chaqueta verde._

_**"¿Qué?! ¿Estás bromeando? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Voy a ir apuesto esta noche! Voy a conseguir reservas en los mejores restaurante y luego..."  
**__  
__**"Whoa, whoa... ¿tu vas a llevarla a cenar?" **___

Darién asintió._** "¿No te lo mencione?"**_

_**¡NO! ¡Aunque no esperaba más de ti! Darién… ¿no lo entiendes? Esto paso de llevarla a un baile para hacerla feliz, a una ¡cita REAL! Ella va a ir a cenar contigo porque ella desea salir contigo. Esto es mucho más grande que un baile de escuela. Amigo**_

_Darién reflexiono sobre lo que ha dicho Andrew.__** "Tienes razón. ... Esto es como un cita real...entre una. .. Pareja. ... Sin embargo, las parejas no se supone que ¿están enamoradas o algo así?"**_

_**"¿Y tu no estás enamorado de Serena?"  
**__  
Darién solo pensó sobre la pregunta que le hizo Andrew en todo el camino de regreso a su apartamento para prepararse: para un día con Cabeza De Chorlito. _

Hola!!

Soy nueva en esto y la verdad no se me da mucho escribir, pero mi proyecto de integrarme a esta página es traducir algunos fics en ingles al español para que puedan disfrutarlos.

Este es el primer fic q traduzco y le pertenece a Alicia Blade espero que les agrade y dejen reviews para saber si continuo traduciéndolo.

_Nos vemos pronto_

_--_


	2. Primera Cita: Nervios

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro_

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_**UN BAILE PARA RECORDAR**_

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Primera Cita: Nervios**_

_Serena dejo salir un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Contando desde diez, sintió como sus latidos del corazón disminuían y los nervios iban desapareciendo. Esta fue la sexta vez que ha realizado el ejercicio en los últimos dos minutos. Abrió sus ojos y analizo su aspecto en el espejo._

_El vestido era perfectamente liso, sin ninguna arruga a la vista: blanco satinado con una bolsita de color rosa claro alrededor de la cintura. Lentejuelas de color blanco y sandalias de plata con un pequeño tacón y hebillas de oro adornando sus pies. Sus uñas de los pies había sido un polvo de color rosa, Pequeños corazón rosa de aretes colgaron de su oídos, haciendo juego con la cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón rosa colgando de su cuello. Dos prendedores de oro coloco en sus habituales chongitos a ambos lados de su cabeza, dejando caer un par de cabellos sobre su frente. Sus mejillas tenían un brillo natural de color rosa, probablemente debido a las numerosas veces que había corrido arriba y abajo de las escaleras en busca de zapatos y joyería. Sus labios se tiñen con un simple rosa brillante y una sombra azul pálido en su párpados. Ella estaba hermosa y lo sabía. Pero no importaba que tan segura estaba, sus ojos demostraban un dejo de preocupación._

_Ella checo el reloj de mesa en forma de conejito marcaban las 6:56. _El dijo que estaría aquí a las siete. Las siete en punto. Y entonces pasare cinco horas enteras con Darién. Darién. Quien me invito al Baile de San Valentín y también me llevara a cenar. Darién...

10... 9... 8 ...  
_  
Ella respiró profundamente_

¿Qué pasara si cambió su de opinión? ¿Qué pasara si no quiere ir a un baile de escuela? ¿Qué pasara si no quieres ir conmigo después de todo?

7... 6... 5 ... 

_Cerro sus ojos, y recordó la sonrisa en sus labios cuando le pidió ir al baile. Pero entonces vio su sonrisa burlona cuando la nombraba cabeza de chorlito._

_  
_Tal vez no quiero hacer esto después de todo. Tal vez no quiero ir con El al baile. Tal vez El esta haciendo esto para hacerme quedar como tonta enfrente de toda la escuela.

4... 3... 2 ...  
_  
_¿Qué voy a hacer si no aparece? El dijo a las siete, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hago si no soy lo suficientemente bonita? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vea a Josh? ¿Va a estar con Jessica? ¿Estará todo el mundo celoso de Darién? ¿Qué pasa si él ve a Jessica y me cambia por ella? Ella es muy bonita y... 

el dijo que a las siete, ¿verdad?  
_  
_1...

_Ella tomó nuevamente aire y abrió sus ojos. Ellos siguen ensombrecidos de la preocupación o. _Darién, ¿donde estas? 

_Verificó el reloj._ 6:56. ¿TODAVÍA? ¡Puedo jurar que diez minutos han pasado! ¿Qué hay de malo en ese reloj?, no ha avanzado ni un minuto. Bien, allí, ahora son las 6:57. Oh, ¿dónde está el hombre que me invito? ¿No sabe que me esta volviendo loca?

Tal vez es mejor si él no aparece. Quiero decir, no se como podremos estar juntos a lo largo de toda la noche. ¿Qué pensaría la gente si empezamos a discutir a mitad del baile? Además, no es realmente que quisiera ir con él ni nada. Se trata de Darién, después de todo. ¡El completamente ignorante, grosero, presumido, desagradable, idiota, egocéntrico, encantador, egoísta, horrible idiota! 

Espera un minuto... ¿cómo escabullirse encantador allí?  
_  
Se da unos golpecitos en la cabeza_

¿A quien tratas de engañar Serena? Enfréntalo. Estas enamorada de ese hombre. Fuiste mas feliz que un niño en navidad cuando te pregunto sobre el Baile  
_  
En la sala vacía, susurró, __**"Oh, Darién, ¿Dónde estás?"**_

_verificó el reloj. 6:58._

_Se observo en el espejo. Atontada. Después dirigió su vista hacia la ventana para ver si llegaba. Vacío. Estaba oscuro afuera. Una Luna creciente se observaba en el horizonte. La luz de los vecinos era brillante visto desde donde estaba ella. Estrellas comenzaban a brillar fuera de la manta de la noche. Pero su oscura entrada estaba vacía._

Él estará aquí. Él estará aquí. Tarde o temprano. Preferiblemente antes .el dijo que a las siete, ¿verdad?  
_  
Mordió su labio, rápidamente tomo el brillo labial del espejo para volver aplicar el poco que se había quitado, sin embargo, comenzó a contar hacia atrás de nuevo._

10... 9... 8... 7... 6 ...

_**"Daaarieeeenn!"**__ gimoteo a nadie, entonces abrió los ojos sólo lo suficientemente como para ver claramente el reloj. 6:59. Bueno, él no esta retrasado aun. Pero él debe de estar aquí a tiempo_

_Ella empezó a mordisquear de Nuevo sus labios, no teniendo en cuenta de quitar de nuevo el brillo de labios._

_**"Darién ¿dónde estas?"**__ ella gritó hacia el reloj. Y Como si de una burlona respuesta se tratara, los dígitos cambiaron._

_7:00._

_Ella podría haber jurado que el pequeño conejito se burlaba de ella. Tenía la necesidad de arrojarlo fuera de la ventana. Apretando sus puños y presionando sus labios, Serena camino de un lugar a otra. Luego, con una mirada hacia la ventana, se congeló._

_Faros. Dos absolutamente bellos, gloriosos y apasionantes luces, al igual que al final de un oscuro túnel. Dos faros de un coche rojo que acaba de iluminar el camino._

_Con una sonrisa en su rostro suspiro, Serena agarró su bolso de mano y voló fuera de la habitación al pasillo bajo las escaleras. Al momento que sonó el timbre de la puerta, grito sobre su hombro,_

_"¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá! ¡Estoy de vuelta alrededor de 12:30!" Luego abrió la puerta y voló afuera._

_Darién casi cae al sentir como una fuerza llegó hacia él. Con un grito ahogado, el se agarro de la barandilla del porche con una mano, y bajo su mirada, observando a la niña en su otro brazo. _

_Serena respiraba fuertemente, mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad. Sus manos descansaron sobre su pecho, agarrándose en el esmoquin negro. Después miró a Darién que la observaba y sus miradas se encontraron. _

_Serena Tomo del brazo a Darién y lo arrastro por la acera:__**" Adelante, Vámonos" **__dijo feliz._

_A mitad de camino a su coche, Darién logró reunir sus sentidos y recuperar su compostura. Él envolvió suavemente su mano libre alrededor del brazo de ella. Ella se detuvo y volteo, mirándolo con confusión. Darién le sonrió, retiro su brazo, y caminó hacia el coche. En su forma más caballerosa, abrió la puerta del copiloto. Ella miró su mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a subir. Le sonrió nerviosa y puso su pequeña mano en su palma y subió al deportivo._

_Darién cerro la puerta, y ella se puso el cinturón coloco sus manos en su regazo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, el nerviosismo que sentía antes regreso a ella diez veces mayor. Ella escucho cuando Darién subió al auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor._

_Darién observe asombrado a serena, percatándose de cada detalle a pesar de la falta de luz lo único que no logro observar fueron sus ojos. Agito su cabeza para salir del trance y puso en marcha el carro._

_Había conducido por diez minutos. En ocasiones miraba a serena. La luz de los faroles de la calle se colaron por la ventana pudiendo observar su regazo, estomago, pecho, cuello y su expresión preocupada. El regreso su vista hacia el camino. El viaje ha sido en silencio. _

_Finalmente llegaron a su destino al restaurant El Jardín De la Luna, el restaurant mas elegante de esta parte de Tokio, Estaciono el coche, desabrocho su cinturón igual que hizo Serena. A continuación, hizo algo que incluso no se lo esperaba. En lugar de llegar a la manija de la puerta, se dirigió a otro lado y tomo la mano de Serena. Ella se asombro y volteo para mirar hacia el._

_Su corazón se partió y sintió un nudo en la garganta al mirar sus ojos y encontrar preocupación y miedo. Respiro profundamente, se relajo y le sonrió dulcemente. Frotando la parte posterior de su mano con las yemas de sus dedos, el susurro:__** "serena… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo?**_

_Serena se quedo en blanco. Sus pensamientos se disolvieron en el aire al sentir en su mano sus dedos. Su corazón salto en hincapié al escuchar su voz. Apretó sus labios y alejo su mirada de esos ojos zafiros que la hechizaban. Cerro sus ojos para calmar las mariposas que sentía en su estomago. Mientras que con una peculiar sonrisa en sus labios rosas y mirándolo otra vez le contesto: __**"estoy bien" "es solo que estoy nerviosa… supongo".**_

_Darién sonrió ampliamente y retiro su mano de las de ella para tomar su mentón y susurrarle: __**"No tienes porque estarlo" "te prometo que todo ira bien" "esta noche será perfecta, la mejor que hayas tenido en tu vida" "lo prometo"**_

_Serena sonrió por sus palabras para reconfortarla. Para Darién fue un alivio verla sonreír, lentamente retiro su mano de su mentón con un gesto suave le indico que permaneciera dentro del coche, el abrió la puerta y salió, Serena lo miro extrañada como rodeo el coche y se dirigió a su puerta, la abrió y antes de poder salir le ofreció la mano para ayudarla. Ella rio nerviosamente ya que nunca la habían tratado como a una dama. Realmente ella se sorprendió ya que de todas las personas jamás imagino que Darién pudiera ser tan caballeroso, dulce y encantador con ella. Ella sintió desvanecer cuando su mano se poso en la de el y miro hacia arriba y observo su rostro lleno de sinceridad al momento que pisaba el pavimento. No, ella no pasaría una humillación, aunque caer en sus brazos parecía un acontecimiento agradable para el momento. Ella se sentía enamorada_

_Darién caminó en el restaurante bien iluminado con Serena en su brazo.la dejo un momento y se acerco a la recepción y pidió su reservación._

"_**Una mesa para dos De Chiba, Por favor"**_

_El anfitrión buscaba la reservación entre sus papeles. __**"oh si, señor, espero unos minutos"**_

"_**Gracias"**__. Darién volteo a ver a Serena y quedo impactado. Esta fue la primera vez que la había visto a plena luz. Ella parecía un ángel, música suave flotaba alrededor de ella proveniente del área de comida. Sus ojos azules se centraron en los camareros y camareras que caminaba cerca de ella, llevando los platos elegantes y deliciosos manjares. Sus labios rosados mostraran una tierna sonrisa, sus manos ambas entrelazadas como si se forzara a no ir y robar la comida. Su vestido blanco de satén se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y la joyería rosada en forma de corazón agregado a un Cupido como característica._

_Serena noto que Darién la miraba fijamente. Ella se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente. Darién cerro su quijada inmediatamente y ella vio que tomo un suspiro hondo antes de pasar su mano entre sus cabello negros. Ella sonrió por la vista. _El se mira realmente… asustado y tímido. Me pregunto porque… Pero Dios, el es lindo cuando se encuentra en esa actitud.

_Y entonces los ojos de serena observaron a de pies a cabeza a Darién, tomando nota de cualquier accesorio que llevara. Sus ojos casi se desorbitan. Sabia que llevaría un smoking, ya se había percatado de eso, pero ahora que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, ella se sorprendió._

_Él llevaba un esmoquin negro con una camisa de vestir de color blanco, y una corbata negra, añadiendo tan solo a la increíblemente perfecta figura cabello sedoso negro y ojos azul medianoche._

Él es tan apuesto. ¿Como le voy hacer para no pasar toda la noche mirándolo? Oh ¿A quién le importa si yo estaré con él toda la noche?

_Darién caminó a lo largo de Serena y, una vez más, ofreció su brazo. Ella sonrió ampliamente a él antes de inclinarse en contra de su brazo, ya que se dirigieron a su mesa. _

_**... ¡Y, a continuación, Melvin saltó de los arbustos usando un smoking y capa y que lanzaban rosas al pobre individuo! ¡Resulta a que el muchacho intentaba solamente entrevistarse con nosotros para hacer un documento acerca de nuestra escuela! Habrían aparecido nuestros nombres en él y todo si Melvin no lo hubiera aventado hacia fuera y comenzado a atacarlo. ¡Oh, era TAN divertido! "**_

_Darién reía de las historias cómicas que les contaba Serena. Un camarero se acerco a ellos y retiro el plato vacio de Darién mientras que Serena terminaba de comer los últimos bocados que quedaban en su plato._

_La conversación y la risa murió rápidamente. Darién la miro lamerse los labios después de cada bocado. Observo la manera en que ella cerraba sus ojos por un breve momento saboreando. Miro los pedacitos de salsa que se encontraban en su mejilla. Con una sonrisa se mordió el labio el inferior reprimiendo el deseo de inclinarse hacia ella y retirar la comida de su mejilla con unos dulces besos._

_De repente, en medio de la tranquilidad, las velas y el candelabro del restaurant, Darién olvido como trataba a esta chica antes de que fuera encantadoramente bella. Su cabello dorado no le recordó más una cabeza de chorlito, pero si una corona de una magnifica princesa. No podía entender donde había quedado la niña de antes, ella ya no estaba, solo su pura belleza. La luz que emanaba de su sonrisa y ojos de color azul claro quemaban en su alma hasta que pudo sentir que sonreía con solo mirarla. Se dio cuenta en fracción de segundos que Serena fue simplemente la más radiante, celestial, exquisita, divina niña que estaba siempre con el. Y él no podía comprender cómo no lo había notado antes._

_Serena suspiró y apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano, sus codos descansando sobre la mesa. Una camarera se acerco y tomó el platillo vacio de la mesa. Los ojos de serena encontraron un candelabro cristalino que colgaba en el centro de una pista de baile. Las parejas giraban alrededor del piso siempre buscando la manera de regresas a los brazos del otro. Otra preocupación comenzó a nublarse en sus pensamientos._

_Darién noto el cambio e inmediatamente extendió su mano para alcanzar la de serena. Serena lo miro, con la única tenue luz que provenía de la vela que estaba en el centro de la mesa. _

_Ella le sonrió tiernamente. Pero con un suspiro de derrota dijo: __**"Darién…Yo… Tal vez esto no se a una buena idea después de todo.**_

_Darién sentía como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado. __**"¿Quieres decir que tu no deseas estar aquí conmigo?" **_

_Serena exclamo. __**"¡Oh no! ¡Eso... eso no es lo que quiero decir!"  
**__  
la desilusión y confusión se extendieron en la expresión de Darién mientras que sus dedos apretaron levemente los suyos. __**"Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?"**_

_Serena suspiró. __**"Bien... bien. Darién... cuando me preguntaste si iría al baile contigo, yo estaba tan entusiasmada. Pero porque yo quería mostrar a todos que estaba bonita y mas madura…si y que iría al baile contigo…… pero luego, de que yo llegué a casa... no estaba pensando en hacerlos sentir celosos a todos. Es más como, emoción, ¡voy a un baile con Darién! ¿Tú sabes? ... estoy tan feliz de estar aquí... contigo, pero aun yo quiero…bueno… espero…."**_

_**¿Hacer que todo el mundo la envidien junto con Jessica y Josh hasta que se pongan verdes del coraje? **__Finalizo Darién con una sonrisa. Serena lo miro con sorpresa._

"_**Exactamente"**_

_Darién se rió__** "No te preocupes por eso, ¡Confía en mí, esto no será un problema en absoluto!" **_

_Serena rió con un poco de alivio. "__**Entonces... tu no estás enojado conmigo por... bueno... ¿utilizarte?" **_

_Con una sonrisita baja, Darién apretó su mano con cuidado. __**"Desde luego no. ¡Eh!, tu realmente dijiste sí, de cualquier manera. Y eso es todo, yo me preocupé por ti, realmente. ¿Además, tú dijiste que no es solamente esto, cierto? " **_

_  
Serena sonrió brillantemente y Darién sentía su corazón estallar. __**"¡cierto!"**_

Con cautela, Darién retiro su mano fuera de ella. Intercambiaron sonrisas antes de que Serena se ruborizada aparto su mirada, y se fijo a lo largo de la pista de baile de nuevo. Y, al igual que la última vez, su sonrisa se redujo.

"_**¿Serena?"**_

_Ella volteo hacia el: __**"Darién…bueno…um… hay un pequeño problema**_

_Inclinando la cabeza de lado, Darién la impulso a continuar._

_**"Bueno, verás, yo... ... um sabes... es que no se cómo bailar". **_

_Ella mordió su labio lo miro inspeccionado cuidadosamente su reacción. Él sonrió e incluso se rio un poco._

_**"¿Eso es todo? Bueno, yo puedo enseñarte. ¡No hay problema!"**_

_los ojos de Serena se iluminaron. __**"¿En serio? ¿Sabes cómo? ¿Tu puede enseñarme?"**_

_**"¡Por supuesto! Vamos".**__ Darién se paro y ofreció su mano, pero ella retrocedió al instante._

_**"¡Oh no! ¡De ninguna manera!"**_

_Él frunció su frente. "__**¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"**_

_**¡No deseo aprender delante de toda esta gente! "**__ella susurro, mirando alrededor con paranoia, como para probar su punto._

_Darién derrotado se derrumbo en su silla nuevamente. Pero su ceño fruncido desapareció al mirar su cara adorable levemente asustada.__** "bueno. Puedo enseñarte…en algún otro lado"**_

"_**oh pero ¿donde? Darién el baile es…"**_

"_**Lo Se. No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien"**_

_Serena lo observo y analizo con peculiaridad sospecha y confusión. Por ultimo en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa y sus ojos azules brillaron intensamente._

_**Ok **__dijo alegremente. Darién rio encantadoramente pensando en lo que haría para solucionar ese dilema. Entonces el camarero llego con los postres y el resto de la cena la pasaron platicando y riendo de anécdotas sin importancia. Cada uno disfrutando de la compañía del otro._

_Ya en el coche, Serena se acomodo en el asiento de cuero negro. Mirando alrededor, y pensó _"wow, que impresionante coche, me pregunto que hará para ganarse la vida"

_Miro el reloj digital aun eran las 8:15pm._

_**Darién, el baile comienza hasta las 9. ¿A donde vamos?**_

_Darién sonriente le contesto.__**" Ya veras"**_

_Serena levanto las cejas y miro por la ventana la noche oscura. Cerró los ojos imaginando la cara de Jessica cuando la viera con Darién abrazándolo por el brazo y en sus labios se dibujo una gran sonrisa._

_Un instante después el auto bajo la velocidad y se detuvo. Confundida, Serena abrió los ojos. Estaban en una área oscura, con algunos arboles y arbustos. Un jardín con rosas que brillaban a la luz de la luna. _

_Observa a Darién que esta algo ocupado con el Stereo del coche. __**"¿Darién? ¿Dónde estamos?"**_

_El la miro sonriente. __**"el parque"**__ le contesto con sencillez y orgulloso de si mismo._

"_**el parque", pero… ¿porque? **__ Pregunto Con cierta curiosidad._

"_**ya veras"**__ le dijo con voz misteriosa. Su tono de vos la irritaba y su mente comenzó a buscar cualquier explicación. Darién dejo el estéreo para incorporarse. Serena escucho una guitarra acústica de una canción que no conocía.__**"Espera Aquí"**__ dijo Darién, saliendo del coche._

_Serena suspiro, se acomodo en el asiento del coche. Al igual que en el restaurant el rodeo el coche, abrió su puerta y ofreció su mano._

_Observo su cara especulativa, Serena apoyo su mano en la suya y salió del auto. El aire era levemente frio. Pero los latidos rápidos de su corazón fueron suficientes para calentar inmediatamente su cuerpo._

_Cuando Darién la conduzco en medio de las rosas, el le sonrió y se inclino levemente y mirándola a los ojos, el pidió. __**"Mi Hermosa dama, ¿puedo tener el honor de este baile?**_

_Serena se sorprendió. Y con un leve movimiento de la cabeza asintió, un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas. Darién sonrió aun más. __**"Bueno, ahora esto es realmente simple. En primer lugar, pones tu mano sobre mi hombro, así"**__. Dirigió su mano a su hombro derecho y el coloca la suya en la parte superior de la espalda de ella. __**"Y luego la otra mano va aquí"**__, él la llevó en su palma y la sostuvo suavemente. Luego, el con cuidado la acerco mas hacia el._

_  
Serena se sorprendió y sonrió, luego apretó sus labios, el comenzó a girar en torno a la pequeña área. Ella escuchaba los zapatos que tocaban ligeramente el pavimento. Volteo hacia abajo y miro sus pies que con cuidado intentaban emparejar el movimiento. Escucho que Darién reía y volteo a mirarlo confundida._

_Él sonrió ligeramente, le soltó su mano y, la tomo de la barbilla. __**"Mírame"**__, le susurró. __**"Relájate y deja que te guie". **_

_**"Tengo miedo de pisarte los pies"**__, le susurró de nuevo._

_Darién sonrió.__** "¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Ok probemos esto"**__. Darién dejó de bailar, pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de ella. __**"Ahora párate en mis pies". **_

_**"¿Qué?" **_

_**"No te preocupes, no me dolerá. Solamente pon los dedos de sus pies sobre los míos." **_

_**"Pero..." **_

_**"No te preocupes Serena, te lo prometo que no me molesta. ¿Confía en mí?" **_

_Serena lo miro con ojos de cachorro y se rió ligeramente. __**"Bueno... supongo..." **__Mirando hacia abajo de nuevo, lentamente coloco sus pies sobre los de el .El volvió a tomar su mano y levanto su brazo tanto como el de ella podía. Ella respiró profundamente por la proximidad de su cuerpo caliente, y encontró sus sentidos superados con una suave colonia que no había notado hasta ese momento. _Es deliciosa,_ pensó, inclinando la cabeza en su pecho para oler la fragancia mejor. _Canela y rosas y agua de lluvia y chocolate y azúcar y... y... oh Darién... Me pregunto como sabrán sus besos.

_Ella no sabía cómo su mente había ido a ese pensamiento, pero ella no podía librarse de el, sentía como si todo girara alrededor de ellos mientras Darién la conducía en pequeños círculos. Ella podía escuchar vagamente una de sus baladas favoritas_

_  
_Me gusta bailar así_, ella pensó, _no es realmente difícil. Y el esta tan cerca….

_My life is brilliant/ mi vida es brillante_

_My love is pure/ mi Amor es puro_

_I saw an angel/ yo vi un angel_

_Of that I'm sure/ de eso estoy seguro_

_She smiled at me on the subway. / Ella me sonrió en el metro_

_She was with another man. / Ella estaba con otro hombre_

_But I won't lose no sleep on that, / pero yo no perderé el sueño por eso_

_'Cause I've got a plan. / Porque tengo un plan_

_Darién sonrió mientras que Serena reclinó su cabeza en su pecho. Él la sentía inhalar profundamente. Olfateo suavemente su cabello, olía su champú y sonrió. Un olor divino lleno sus sentidos. _

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful. / Tú eres Hermosa, eres hermosa_

_You're beautiful, it's true. / Tú eres Hermosa, eso es verdad_

_I saw you face in a crowded place, / vi tu cara entre la gente_

_And I don't know what to do, / y no creo volver a verla de nuevo_

_'Cause I'll never be with you. / Porque nunca podre estar contigo_

_Ella estaba tan cerca que no podía pensar en nada y apenas podía respirar. Y no pudo evitar notar que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente en el de ella._

_Yeah, she caught my eye, / si, ella llamo mi atención_

_As we walked on by. / Cuando nos cruzamos_

_She could see from my face that I was, / ella se dio cuenta viendo mi cara que yo estaba_

_Fucking high, / alucinando_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again, / y no creo que pueda verla de nuevo_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end. / Pero, compartimos un momento que será eterno_

_Ella se sentía tan pequeña y frágil en sus brazo, y aun así ha mantenido un imaginable sensación alrededor de ambos._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful./ tu eres Hermosa, eres hermosa_

_You're beautiful, it's true./ tu eres Hermosa, eso es verdad_

_I saw you face in a crowded place/ yo vi tu cara en un lugar lleno_

_And I don't know what to do/ y no creo volver a verla de nuevo_

_'Cause I'll never be with you./ porque nunca podre estar contigo_

_Su vestido de satín se sentía liso y ligero bajo las yemas de sus dedos cuando descendió su mano lentamente a lo largo de su espalda. Una de sus manos la coloca en su cintura mientras que la otro la coloco en su torso apretando ligeramente un poco más la mano de ella. Sentía como ella soltaba varios suspiro y sonrió. Sin saber como ni cuando sus labios comenzaron acariciar dulcemente su frente, sus cabellos, sus mejillas… _

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful./ tu eres Hermosa, eres hermosa_

_You're beautiful, it's true./ tu eres Hermosa, eso es verdad_

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face/ Debió haber un ángel con un sonrisa en su cara,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you. / Cuando Ella pensó que yo debería estar contigo._

_But it's time to face the truth/ Pero es hora de afrontar la realidad,_

_I will never be with you./ __Nunca estaré contigo._

_La canción llegó a su fin, y Darién de mala gana dejó de bailar. Serena se mantuvo en sus brazos por un momento, sus ojos cerrados en un trance pacífico. Él miró abajo al ángel en sus brazos y puso un último beso de mariposa sobre su piel suave. _

_Despacio, ella abrió sus ojos para alzar la vista en él. Ellos parecían soñados, como si ella justo hubiera despertado de un sueño, pero sintieron un millón de diversas emociones que Darién no reconoció. Emociones que él nunca había visto, sentido, oído hablar…pero sus ojos correspondieron los de ella exactamente, porque el nunca, nunca se sintió de esta manera en su vida entera, y el simplemente no podía comprender que seria después de que esta noche terminara._

_Respirando, Serena parecía forzarse de sus brazos, poniendo sus pies nuevamente en el piso. Darién oyó el chasquido de sus zapatos suavemente en el suelo y sonrió a ella de modo tranquilizador, observando un rubor que teñía sus mejillas. __**"Ves, el baile es bastante fácil"**__ El susurro_

_Ella le sonrió __**"creo que estoy lista para bailar de verdad ahora"**_

_Darién asintió y regresó sus manos a su posición original, tomando su mano derecha en su izquierda, y alcanzando su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, no perdiendo tiempo en acercar a ella hacia él. Su cuerpo ya sufría a falta de su calor y sus sentidos añoraron el olor de su champú y el gusto de su piel lisa._

_Ella respiro profundamente y despacio colocó su mano sobre su hombro como él le había mostrado. Colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho otra vez, ella cerró sus ojos. Él podría sentir que su latido del corazón se apresura._

_Él susurró en su oído, __**" Relájate. Solamente sigue mis movimientos, y déjame hacer el baile. " **_

_Serena tembló por la delicia en su cálido aliento sobre su oído, aunque ella trató de hacer caso omiso de la increíble sensación. _

_La canción inicio, Él comenzó a girar despacio y ella fácilmente siguió sus movimientos lisos. La mano sobre su espalda de vez en cuando se apretaba o se aflojaba, y ella aprendió a entender de que manera el daría vuelta después dependiendo de estos sutiles movimientos._

_Kiss me/ bésame_

_Out of the bearded barley/ crucemos esa pared_

_Nightly/ bajo la noche_

_Beside the green green grass/ y sobre el verde jardín_

_Swing swing/ giremos_

_Swing the spinning step/ al ritmo de nuestro pies_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress/ tu usa esos zapatos y yo el vestido aquel_

_Serena sonrió distraídamente._ Yo siempre había querido bailar así. Se ve tan sencillo en el cine y tan romántico_. _Me pregunto donde Darién aprendió a bailar así. ¿Pero a quien le interesa? Me gusta esta sensación. Nunca pensé que estar tan cerca de alguien podría traer una cascada de emociones.Oh, mi cuerpo entero esta titiritando. Me pregunto si él puede escuchar mi corazón. Dios, nunca pensé que su toque podría ocasionarme esto. Pero él me hace algo. Su tacto definitivamente me hace algo. Espero que esto nunca se termine...

_Oh, kiss me/ oh bésame_

_Beneath the milky twilight/ bajo la vía láctea_

_Lead me/ llévame_

_Out on the moonlight floor/ hasta la luna blanca_

_Lift up your open hand/ abre tu mano_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance/ y has que bailen las luciérnagas_

_Silver moon´s sparkling/ siguiendo destellos blancos_

_So kiss me/ entonces bésame_

_Darién vio sus sentimientos pasar volando frente a su cara y disfrutando cada uno más que el último. _Ella es tan hermosa cuando esta confundida. O feliz. O contenta. O en mis brazos, si definitivamente es preciosa cuando esta en mis brazos. Me pregunto lo que estará pensando ¿Acaso importa? Dios, solamente mirándola ahora, rodeada por rosas, mojadas en la luz de la luna. Como una diosa. No, más bien un ángel. ¿Oh, la diosa, el ángel, cuál es la diferencia? Ella es la mía esta noche…. De cualquier forma ella es mía.

_Kiss me/ bésame_

_Down by the broken tree house/ en la vieja casa del árbol_

_Swing me/ gírame_

_Upon it´s hanging tire/ hasta cansar tu mano_

_Bring bring/ trae_

_Bring your flowered hat/ tu sombro de floreado_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map/ seguiremos las marcas del mapa de tu padre_

_Llegando a ser atrevido, Darién dejo rápidamente su cintura y la hizo girar alrededor lejos de el. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero rápido siguió el movimiento, girando de nuevo a el y terminando ella con su espalda recargada en el pecho de el._

_Kiss me/ bésame_

_Beneath the milky twilight/ bajo la vía láctea_

_Lead me/ llévame_

_Out on the moonlight floor/ hasta la luna llena_

_Lift up your open hand/ abre tu manos_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance/ haz que bailen las luciérnagas_

_Silver moon´s sparkling/ siguiendo los destellos plateados_

_Darién sonrió y la giro hacienda contacto visual antes de sumergirla en sus brazos. Con un suspiro de asombro ella rio nerviosamente. Darién sonrió a ella que descansaba tranquilamente en sus brazos. El mundo exterior se detuvo el encontró sus labios y cerro lentamente el espacio que existía entre sus caras._

_So kiss me/ entonces bésame…_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_Sus risitas se detuvieron abruptamente cuando ella vio que el la miraba seriamente. Tan lleno de amor y deseo y… y… ¿lujuria? Por insisto, Serena coloca sus manos en sus hombros y humedeció sus labios. Sus ojos fue cerrando cuando comprendió lo que pasaba. _El va a besarme. Darién va a… esto no puede estar sucediendo. Quiero decir, es imposible. Pero es ... Oh Dios, si esto es un sueño, nunca, nunca quisiera despertar ...

_La canción seguía y Los labios de Darién estaban tan cerca de ella, ni siquiera una pulgada de distancia. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, sólo ligeramente. _Se ve tan vulnerable ... inocente... hermosa ...

_Serena sintió su aliento caliente que cosquillea sus labios, sus brazos que la sostienen como si ella estuviera en el aire, sólo los dedos del pie de sus zapatos cepillaban el piso. Sus brazos fuertes fueron abrigados alrededor de ella firmemente, posesivamente, y aún con una suavidad que hizo sentir como si ella fue hecha de cristal. Con una mano sobre su parte inferior de la espalda y el otro situado en el cayado entre el omóplato y el cuello, era como si él la reclamaba suya, siempre y por siempre._

Mi primer beso, en un jardín con rosas, bajo la luz de luna, tan perfecto. _Pensó ella._ Una pequeña sonrisa y un leve suspiro salió de su boca antes de que los labios de Darién capturaran los suyos.

_Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a lo largo de sus venas. Los brazos de serena rodearon su espada y lo abrazo sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella temblaba junto al suyo. Sus labios disfrutaron los besos despacios, acariciándose superficialmente, conforme se profundizaban cada vez más. Darién sentía que la chica en sus brazos era ligera como una pluma y todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron lentamente. Podía sentir las manos que vagaban en sus hombros, su espalda hasta terminar en el pelo azabache de su nuca. Sus labios comenzaron a pedir mas, sentía como un cosquilleo recorría lo largo de su columna vertebral. Como si ella fuera una droga, el solo deseo más._

_Serena sentía como sus labios impulsaban los suyos, lentamente ella entreabrió sus labios y se sorprendió al sentir como su lengua entraba en su boca, probándola, jugando con ella. Y entonces ella soltó un leve gemido por las sensaciones increíbles que el despertaba en ella._

_Su mente divagaba hace unos momentos cuando ella había pensado que su toque le hacía cosas, y ahora sus besos se quemaban profundamente en su alma. Su mente pensó en el baile, que fue brevemente olvidado. ¿Quién se preocupa por el Baile de San Valentín? ¿ Podemos quedarnos aquí el resto de la noche? ella pensó, sus besos fueron borrando todo pensamiento, dejando solo disfrutar el momento._

_Darién escucho el leve gemido que provenía de ella, al principio esto lo impulse a profundizar mas el beso, pero después comenzó a reafirmarse._

¿Que Estoy Haciendo?_ El grito silenciosamente a si mismo. _¡Ella tiene 16 años! Y tu la estas besando! ¡No solo eso, la besas como si fuera un delicioso postre de chocolate! ¡Ten un poco de autocontrol, Darién ¡vas a asustarla!

_Darién logro separarse de los besos de tentación, con movimientos rápidos, la tenia apartada de el a una distancia considerable._

_Serena casi pierde el equilibrio cuando Darién la separo de el, pero logro sostenerse. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vuelta, sus pensamientos comenzaron a hilarse, su mundo entero se desbarataba. Finalmente, cuando ella reunió la fuerza necesaria alzo la vista para enfrentar a Darién mientras que el miraba fijamente el piso. Ambos respiraban pesadamente, muriéndose por la falta de aire. Tarde o temprano Darién alzo la vista para mirarla a ella. Azul con azul se enfrentaron. Ambos se quedaron sin palabras._

_Con el menor pedacito de dignidad, Darién dijo las mismas palabras que Serena no deseaba oír y ella sintió como su mundo se estrellaba de nuevo con la realidad. __**"Serena…lo siento. Yo no debí . Esto…fue….esto fue un error. No pasara otra vez…. Lo siento".**_

_Serena sintió cerca las lágrimas que se avecinaban, pero la única cosa que les impedía caer en cascada era el hormigueo que aun sentía en sus labios. Ella movió su cabeza lenta e inciertamente, asintiendo con ese leve movimiento._

_Y Darién sintió que su corazón se rompió, _bueno, hay que continuar, después de todo esto fue un error, supongo…tal vez… ella no siente lo mismo.., _Darién asintió junto con ella. Continuaron mirándose fijamente por un largo tiempo, la música los rodeaba, canción después de canción. Serena solo deseaba lanzarse a los brazos de Darién y el deseaba solo mantenerla cerca de el otra vez. Pero ni uno otro se atrevió a hacerlo._

"_**Yo…Pienso que tal vez…lo mejor es irnos…"**__dijo Darién después de que pasaron unos cinco minutos en silencio, cada uno tratando de poner fin a los pensamientos que maquilaban en su cabeza. __**Para…eh….el baile. No queremos llegar tarde…"**_

_Serena solo asintió. Mirando hacia abajo. Darién comenzó a caminar acortando la distancia hacia su coche, serena lo siguió solo unos metros detrás de el. El mordió su labio nerviosamente sin saber que decir o hacer, pero sabiendo exactamente lo que quería._

_En un impulso, el giro para afrontarla, sorprendiéndola con sus movimientos rápidos. __**"serena por favor no estés enojada. Es solamente…que tu estabas ahí y tan cerca y…. no sabia lo que yo hacia…, pero yo solamente…. Todavía deseo llevarte al baile, quiero decir, si no me odias ahora. ¡Por favor no me odies! Realmente fue un err…°**_

_Serena coloca dos dedos sobre sus labios antes de que pudiera pronunciar la temida palabra. _

_**"Darién ... no. ... Simplemente no lo digas. Por supuesto que todavía quiero ir al baile contigo! Solo olvidemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Además… no es que hayas hecho algo incorrecto. Quiero decir…a mi… me gusto…" **__retiro los dedos de sus labios y ella lo observo algo ruborizada._

_Después de que sus palabras fueron pronunciadas, Darién dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. _¿Le gusto? ¿Entonces… no fue un error?

_El tuvo ganas de saltar de alegría o tomarla entre sus brazos pero fue en contra de ambas acciones. Con una risa embobada, abrió la puerta de ella y procedió a dirigirse a su lado del coche. Si Serena hubiera estado mirando, ella lo habría visto saltar a medio camino a su puerta…quizás eso es una buena señal ella estaba demasiada ocupada soñando para haberse percatado de eso._

_ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

Hoola:

que tal, pues aqui les dejo el seguno capitulo de este minific, espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews por favor son de suma importancia para mi.

bueno y ps aqui agradeciendo a los que estan leyendo esta historia y por haber dejado sus reviews: alex andrew (por ser la primera en haberla leido), ylang chiba, susy granger, yumi kamagatha, amsz88chiba, kurousagi, mayra114, isabel, arias serena, patty ramirez de chiba, midmoon85. espero no me haya faltado nadie y gracias por sus review que me animan a seguir. nos leemos pronto en el siguiente cap espero no demoras en subir. chao :)


	3. Decisiones, Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN BAILE PARA RECORDAR**

**Capitulo III**

**Decisiones, Decisiones**

Serena coloca su mano temblorosa en la palma de Darién, un deja vu revolotea en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azules miraron hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela. Estaba vacio salvo unos pequeños grupos de amigos todos en vestidos y tuxedos. Ella sonrió mientras que algunos muchachos giraron su cabeza hacia ella mientras caminaba del brazo con Darién. Rio nerviosamente mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de Darién., pero su sonrisa dio lugar a un ceño._ Hmm… un minuto hace un tiempo yo estaba nerviosa sobre si El vendría, después estuve nerviosa por lo del baile, y luego aquel increíble beso que me dejo un poco….no, COMPLETAMENTE aturdida y ahora esto…. Espero que todos se pongan verdes de la envidia. Espero no hacer el ridículo. Pero, espero mas allá de la esperanza, que Darién me bese otra vez, o por lo menos empiece a agradarle. Oh, ¿que estoy pensando? Quiero decir esto es una cita de compasión como quiera… ¿verdad?_

"**Tierra llamando a Serena…" **susurro Darién, causando escalofríos en su espina Dorsal. Ella lo miro asombrada. El rio un poco y dijo, **"¿Cómo te sientes?**

Ella lo medito un segundo y respondió **"un poco preocupada"**

**¿Nerviosa?**

"**Exactamente"**

**¿Algo que pueda hacer?**

Ella lo miro con expresión preocupada y sonrió **"no… No creo, Darién es solo que no quiero ver a Josh o a Jessica ahora"**

Darién paro de caminar y volteo a verla a lo ojos. **"serena, si en un momento tu quieres irte, solo dímelo, ok? Nosotros podemos irnos…ir alguna otra parte o algo así"**

Serena sonrió. **"¿vestidos así?**

Darién sonrió aun más. **"oh, vamos, seguro estas acostumbrada a llamar la atención, eres la chica mas HERMOSA de Tokio"**

Serena se ruborizo, haciendo que Darién sonriera más ampliamente. **"no te preocupes por Jessica, ¿de acuerdo? Para cuando la noche termine, ella habrá hervido por los celos… en cuanto a Josh al momento que te vea el querrá morir por haberte despreciado"** Serena lo miro con agradecimiento **"ahora, estas lista para knock 'em dead?"** Ella rio **"genial, vamos al rock 'n roll"**

Con sus risas que resuena por el estacionamiento, ellos siguieron su camino hacia el gimnasio donde el baile se celebraba.

"**allá esta el campo. Malos recuerdos ¡tenemos que correr una milla cada viernes! ¡Oh, es horrible! La cafetería esta por allá. Yo casi nunca voy, siempre traigo mi almuerzo, y entonces Ami, Lita, Mina y Yo vamos y comemos en el patio."**

Darién asintió y sonrió por sus anécdotas. Entonces ella paro en seco y permaneció en silencio. El volteo a mirarla para ver que había sucedido. Se miraba pálida y miraba fijamente hacia el frente. El siguió su mirada para comprender el porque de su reacción. Exactamente en la entrada del gimnasio había un grupo de adolescentes que eran solo uno o dos años mayores que Serena. Las tres muchachas en minifaldas y tops platicaban, chismeaban entre risas con el tono mas molesto que pueda haber. Los tres muchachos que seguramente eran sus citas, solo observaban aburridos de la situación.

"**¿Quiénes son, Serena?"**

Ella solamente contesto **"Jessica"**

"**Ah, ¿cual de todas?"**

"**La Rubia"**

Darién asintió y contemplando que hacer. Él miró a la muchacha que tenía la longitud de cintura, el pelo fibroso rubio, ojos embotados grises, un busto poco natural, y piernas flacuchas. _No mucho para mirar_, él pensó. Entonces aún riendo en silencio un poco. **"Entonces… ¿Josh eligió ESO en vez de ti? ¿Esta ciego o que? "**

Serena lo miro extrañada. **"Darién ¿que dices?, ella es la chica mas Hermosa de Juuban"**

Darién la miro por el rabillo de su ojo.** "¡Créeme, esa chica NO es ningún partido para ti! ¡No es competencia!"** esto solo hizo que Serena se sonrojara otra vez. El soltó el brazo de Serena y lo deslizo posesivamente alrededor de su cintura. Se inclino un poco de modo que sus labios rozaron los oídos de ella y susurro **"Solo relájate, Preséntamelos y tendré cuidado de todo".**

Serena lo miro preocupada. El solo le guiño un ojo. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse, asintió levemente y continuaron caminando. A mitad del camino Darién acomodo su corbata y dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa encantadora, que hacia desmayar a cualquier chica que lo viera.

Jessica miro más allá de sus amigos y visualizo una cabeza rubia con un peculiar peinado. Con una mueca de satisfacción dijo, **"Oh Serena. Pensé que no vendrías" "que linda sorpresa"**

Tomando un respiro, Serena forzó una sonrisa, pero después que sintió el brazo apretar alrededor de su cintura sonrió verdaderamente. **"hola, Jessica"**

Se acercaron al grupo. Darién miro al chico de cabello castaño que estaba a lado de Jessica que levanto la vista entusiasmado al visualizar a la recién llegada. Observo como apretó los puños y dientes al mirar a Darién pero bajo su vista embobada al ver el aspecto de Serena. Jessica noto el brillo en los ojos de su cita y lo golpeo duro con su bolso. El gimió de dolor pero aun así continuo admirando a Serena. Y entonces Jessica vio al hombre que tenia abrazada a Serena por la cintura.

_Guau, ¡qué cosa! ¿Qué hace un hombre tan sexy con Serena? ¡Ja! Bueno, ella no será capaz de tenerlo por mucho tiempo. Ooh, ¡me esta mirando! Bueno no lo culpo.  
_  
**"Y Serena, ¿quien es el hombre encantador?"  
**  
**"Um... Jessica, El es Darién. Darién... ellos son Jessica y Josh... ".**

Josh sonrió y suspiro profundamente cuando ella dijo su nombre. _Ella es tan hermosa ¡oh, desearía nunca haber hecho caso de esa apuesta estúpida! _

Con una sonrisa astuta se dirigió hacia Jessica, Darién retiro su brazo de la cintura de Serena y tomo suavemente la palma de Jessica, trayéndola a sus labios y depositando un beso suave en la parte posterior de su mano. El casi explota de la risa cuando ella se derrumbo prácticamente en el pavimento.

Serena observo asombrada, los celos explotaron dentro de ella. _¡Esto no está bien! ¿Qué está haciendo? Oh, él también quedo atrapado en su belleza, ¿el va a dejarme también? Oh Darién..._

Sin embargo, antes de que las lágrimas fluyeran a la superficie, Darién dejo caer con gracia la mano de Jessica, dejando su temblor. Luego, con un rápido movimiento, tuvo su brazo una vez más envuelto alrededor de Serena. Con su mano libre, la tomo de su barbilla para girar su cabeza hacia el y besó sus labios rápida pero totalmente, enviando escalofríos a su columna vertebral. **"¿vamos dentro, amor?"**

Ella solo pudo asintir, por las emocionas que sentía dentro de ella. Y entonces, suprimiendo una risa, el sonrió encantadoramente a las tres chicas y después volteo haber a Josh con una mirada de victoria y llevo a Serena hacia el interior del gimnasio.

Estaba oscuro, la tenue luz de una vela y unas pocas bolas de espejo que lanzan diseños intrincados sobre las paredes y parejas que bailan. La mayoría estaba en un grupo de amigos, o alrededor de las mesas de alimentos. Las muchachas anduvieron despacio en el cuarto de baño de vez en cuando siempre con otro cinco o seis seguimiento de amigas, para lo que los muchachos nunca parecieron entender. Unas parejas dieron vueltas por las esquinas, robando besos. Corazones de papel y formas de Cupido colgadas del techo, rodeado por rosas rojas y rojas. Los globos adornaron cada pared y el brillo brillante fue dispersado todo alrededor del piso. Darién se preguntaba si los bailes de la escuela que él nunca había ido antes eran como esto.

El llevo a Serena a una esquina donde no había nadie y la música no era tan ruidosa. Con una sonrisa peculiar el pregunto, **"entonces ¿como estuve?"**

Serena lo miro fijamente un rato antes de reír. **"Darién... ... tu...estuviste…. ¡ASOMBROSO! Cómo... quiero decir... ooh, ¿Viste la mirada en su cara? "**

Darién se rió con ella. **"Sí, sé que soy irresistible"** dijo él en su acento mejor británico, fijando su corbata para el efecto. Rio tontamente, Serena le dio un ligero golpe con la mano en su pecho. Aprovechando el momento, él agarró su muñeca y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de ella otra vez, acercando su rostro a solo pulgadas del de ella. **"Entonces, ¿hacemos el corte? "**

Serena se sentía ahogar en aquellos traviesos ojos azules, la sonrisa pequeña persiste en las esquinas de sus labios. **"tu deberías hacerlo…eres la única persona audicionando"** ella dijo antes de que sus ojos tomaran una mirada de seriedad. Darién no estaba seguro de que a él le gustaba mirar más. _Ella es hermosa no importa lo que haga._

"**tu eres hermosa"** el dijo en un suspiro. Ella se asombro y vio como sus labios se acercaban a los suyos.

_En otro sitio del gimnasio_

"**me pregunto si serena va a venir"** dijo lita preocupada, mientras mordía un pedazo de zanahoria

"**esa escena con Josh fue tremenda"** exclamo Mina, mientras comía una fruta con chocolate.

"**Si, pero eso no hará que Serena no venga al Baile De San Valentín, ¿verdad?**

"**yo no me sorprendería si ella no viene"**

"**hmm, pobre de ella. Es una pena que paso en el ultimo momento. Estoy seguro de que habria podido encandilarla con una de los amigos de Ken."**

"**si, pero… bueno… el momento es todo"**

"**y era demasiado tarde"**

Ami, quien había permanecido en silencio viendo hacia una esquina, alcanzo el vestido de Mina y lo tiro

"**um… ¿chicas?**

"**Si Amy"**

"**yo… pienso que si vino"**

"**¿que?"** dijeron en coro cuando miraron hacia donde ella señalaba

"**Bueno, quién más tiene el pelo como..."  
**

**"¿con Que persona de esta Tierra esta ella?"**, Preguntó Lita, en realidad no dirigió la pregunta a nadie en particular.

Ellos vieron como el joven se rió un poco y luego en pausa como el comenzó a inclinarse para besarla.

**"Whoa, ¿qué está pasando?" **Mina dijo.

**"No han sido cinco horas desde que rompió con Josh! Y ahora está besando a alguien incluso antes de presentárnoslo "  
**  
**"Vamos, chicas"**, dice Mina en su voz más autorizada. **"¡Vamos a conocer a la cita de Serena!"  
**  
**"¡Sí!"** Lita vitoreó. Cada una de ellas agarró una de las manos de Ami y la arrastraron a la esquina.

_Ok, de regreso a la escena del beso_

Ella podía sentir su aliento que comienza a cosquillear sus labios e inconscientemente apoyo adelante de puntitas. Sus manos vagadas sobre su espalda ligeramente, lentamente. Su cuerpo fue cálido y acogedor. Ella podía sentir ya un hormigueo delicioso a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

**¡" SERENA! ¡Viniste! "vino** un chillido feliz. Antes de que ella supiera que pasaba, un brazo la había agarrado y sacado del abrazo de Darién.

**"eh "** Darién y Serena gritaron fuerte. Serena se giro para afrontar a tres de sus mejores amigas, Mina todavía se aferra a su brazo.

"**¿Que…?"** es lo único que pudo decir, sus labios aun sentían un hormigueo incontrolable

Darién comprendió que ahora sus brazos se encontraban en el aire, sin nada que sostener. El los dejo caer inmediatamente a sus costados.

**"¡Serena, estuvimos tan preocupadas de que no vinieras, tu sabes, debido a lo que paso con Josh, pero estamos TAN contentas que hayas venido! ¡Sinceramente esto no sería lo mismo sin ti! "Lita** burbujeó con entusiasmo.

"**Ah, y no te preocupes de Jess, tenemos una cosa MUY ESPECIAL planificada para ella más tarde, tu sabes a lo que me refiero "** Mina con cuidado dio un codazo

**" Eh? " **era todo lo que Serena podría tartamudear. Entonces ella logró decir, **"¿Dónde está mi beso?"**

Lita y mina se ruborizaron mientras se miraban una a otra

"**serena sobre tu otra cita pienso…"**

"**nosotros no podemos creer que te fuiste y encontraste a otro chico para traerlo sin decírnoslo"**

**"En serio, quiero decir, tenemos que comprobar a estos tipos y asegurarse de que estén lo suficientemente bien para ti y todo eso."**

"**tu sencillamente no puede salir con ningún tipo. ¡Somos tus mejores amigas! ¡Necesitamos primero conocerlo!**

"**um..¿Chicas?** dijo ami,

**Si, ami?**

**Ustedes lo CONOCEN**

**Eh?** Dieron vuelta para observar la cara de la nueva cita de serena. Mina y lita con la boca abierta **"¿DARIEN?"**

Serena se ruborizó, buscando la mirada de Darién excusándose. Él solamente la miró fijamente durante un minuto. Sufría de la carencia de sus besos , y sintió que tardaría mucho en recuperarse si él al menos no la sintiera en sus brazos MUY pronto.

El pequeño grupo se miro el uno al otro por unos momentos. Por último, Darién preguntó, **"¿Pueden devolverme a mi Cita?"**

Serena rió nerviosamente y Darién puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercando ella hacia él. Ella sonrió más ampliamente e inclinó su cabeza sobre su pecho perdiéndose en el sin fin de sensaciones al inundarse del aroma de su colonia, antes de dirigir su mirada expectante a sus amigas. Estaban todos en completo shock

Lita tartamudeo. **"D…D…Darién?"**

"**pero…pensamos…creímos….que ustedes se odiaban."**

Serena se ruborizo, buscando distraídamente la mirada de Darién **"bueno… no exactamente"**

Darién sonrió cariñosamente hacia ella. **"es una larga historia"**

Mina miró con asombro sus miradas íntimas y toques cariñosos, aterrada y aturdida por la opción de su amiga. Sin embargo, ella REALMENTE sintió algo entre ellos. Algo fuerte y de alguna manera que valía la pena, los insultos constantes y burlas habían sido nada más que pasos que los conducían a este lugar. Se trata de una relación, casi como una unión entre ..._No, no puede ser! Serena y Darién? Almas gemelas?_ Pero, considerándose la Diosa del amor, ella sabía que no había ninguna manera de negar este sentimiento que palpitaba en su corazón. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, claramente. Y, en ese momento, ella hizo su juramento que esta noche sería perfecta tanto para los DOS y nada se interpondrá en su camino.

**"Pero ustedes dos ... ¿una pareja? ¡Es absurdo! Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?** "Lita siguió tartamudeando.

Mina la golpeó no tan suavemente en la cara.

**"Ow! ¿Por Qué hiciste eso? "  
**  
**"Lita, creo que hacen una muy linda pareja, ¿no?"** Mina pregunta muy en serio. Lita medita eso por un minuto y Mina la impulso mentalmente a estar de acuerdo. Aparentemente entendió la indirecta, Lita volteo a ver a su amiga y al hombre que había sido su enemigo, tan solo en la mañana.

"**mm…bueno…yo creo…ahora que lo pienso…." **Ella los miraba de arriba a abajo, observando como Serena encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. Como sus chongitos rubios hacían contraste con el negro azabache del muchacho, como sus ojos azul cielo se enfrentaron de manera perfecta con los ojos azul zafiro de medio noche. **"wow, se ven geniales juntos"** musito finalmente.

Serena se sonrió nerviosamente, alzando la vista en Darién para observarlo completamente atontada y confundida. Él la miro y se encogió. Ella se rió más. **"Gracias Lita." **Mina rió con orgullo a ella.

Lita se asombro ligeramente al sentir como un par de brazos fuertes la rodearon alrededor de sus hombros. **"tu desaparecerás"** susurró una voz calmante en su oído. Ella se ruborizó. Él siempre causaba eso en ella. Esto era una cosa que ella odió de él, y una cosa sobre la que él estuvo orgulloso de si mismo.

"**Hola, ken"** mina dijo con alegría

"**hola, señoritas, Oh q tal serena yo creí que tal vez no vendrías"**

"**hola ken! Oh ken, el es Darién, Darién, el es Ken"**

"**hola"** Ken retiro la mano de la cintura de lita para agitar la mano de Darién. **"Así que, ¿quieres bailar?"** Pregunto a Lita, una vez más dándole toda su atención.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. **"Claro"** la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista de baile.

Un tímido muchacho de pelo marrón hizo presencia, llego y tomo la mano de Ami.

"**oh, Hola Greg"**

"**hola Greg"** las Chicas dijeron en coro. Serena se percato de que se tomaron de la mano. Había tomado demasiado trabajo conseguir que los dos admitieran sus sentimientos, pero al menos dio resultado.

"**hola todo el mundo" **dijo Greg feliz

"**chicos ustedes también deberían ir a bailar"** serena dijo cuando ella noto que se miraban en mas de una ocasión.

Greg levanto una ceja al ver a Ami y ella solo asintió tímidamente. Con una amplia sonrisa, se la lleva entre las parejas de baile.

Mina y serena sonrieron orgullosamente mirándose una y otra sabiendo perfectamente que habían contribuido en asegurar la vida amorosa de sus amigas. Darién noto sus miradas pero hizo caso omiso, sabiendo que tal vez era algo que no quería conocer.

Un brazo rodeo por los hombros a Serena, Darién aun la tenia abrazada por la cintura. Ella se sorprendió y volteo para ver dos ojos marrón que la miraban sonriente.

"**hola serena, Mira yo tenia la esperanza de que podrías apartarme un baile para mi?"**

Serena miro desconcertada a Josh **"eh? Que…? J…Josh…?**

Los ojos de Darién se cerraron en un resplandor y alejo a Serena del abrazo de Josh. Ella asombrada aun, su mente daba vueltas de confusión en su cabeza

"**No creo que ella quiera bailar contigo"** dijo Darién en un tono de voz frio.

Josh le contesto de igual manera **"oh? Bueno creo que ella puede responder por si misma. Tú obviamente piensas que ella es una ingenua. Pero no lo es. Ella es muy brillante y puede tomar sus propias decisiones, gracias"**

"**se perfectamente que ella no es una ingenua, yo solo estoy diciendo que ella esta conmigo y no necesitamos que arruines nuestra noche ¿verdad Serena?**

**Deja de poner palabras en su boca. Ella era mi cita primero y estoy seguro que le encantaría volver a los planes originales. ¿Serena?**

"**¿ahora quien esta poniendo palabras en su boca?, mira, tu la perdiste. Dura suerte si piensas que voy a cometer el mismo error"**

Josh, cuyo brazo había vuelto abrazar a la chica aturdida sonrió con satisfacción a Darién.** "yo no la perdí y si lo hizo estoy seguro de poder reconquistarla, tu obviamente no merecer estar con una chica tan perfecta, sugiero que te marches."**

**"Oh, y ¿qué hay de tu cita. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Jennifer? "  
**  
**"¿Quién se preocupa por Jessica? Nadie en esta salón es competencia para este ángel".**

Mina observo expectante a Serena, y como Darién y Josh tenía una lucha de cuerda a la chica deseada. ¡Esto no iba bien en absoluto! Finalmente, ella tomó asuntos en sus propias manos.

"**discúlpenme"** ella grito, haciendo que los chicos pararan por un momento la pelea para prestarle atención. Aclaro su garganta y dijo** "Josh por si no te has dado cuenta, Serena esta con Darién y FELIZ. Ahora si captaste la indirecta, que esperas y piérdete".**

Josh levanto una ceja y señalo **"soy el único que piensa que Serena puede tomar sus decisiones" **

Todos voltearon a ver a Serena. Ella miro a Josh, después a Darién y por ultimo le mando una mirada de suplica a Mina.

Mina giro los ojos. Dio un paso adelante tomo el brazo de Serena y la separo de los dos chicos. **"bien, ustedes dos arréglenselas, nosotras vamos a disfrutar de l a velada"**

Darién y Josh miraron como serena era arrastrada hacia la multitud. Darién fue el primero en hablar, siempre sin voltear a ver a Josh.

"**Ella es mía"**

"**Un poco protector, ¿verdad?**

"**Tu la perdiste, ella hizo su elección"**

"**la recuperare, ella me dijo que si antes de que tu aparecieras"**

"**pero ella llego CONMIGO, y te aseguro que se ira de aquí conmigo"**

"**la reconquistare"**

"**sobre mi cadáver"**

"**si es necesario"**

Josh giro y se retiro mientras en su cabeza maquilaba un plan para recuperarla.

Darién dio un suspiro y comenzó a buscar a Serena. No había posibilidad de que cualquier chico, especialmente esa sabandija de Josh tuviera a Serena en sus manos.

El estaba solo. Ella vio mas allá de la cabeza de sus amigas como El se alejo de la esquina y se adentro al baile buscando a alguien.

"**probablemente a mi"**

"**¿que jessi?**, pregunto Britanny , una chica Hermosa esbelta, pelirroja

"**nada y no me llames jessi, suena como nombre de chico"**

"**lo siento, pero mira, de todos modos, el hombre estaba, como, comprobándome a mi y la materia, pero el ni siquiera se me acerco. Los hombres en estos días son tan ciegos no importa cuanto les coquetees ellos siempre estas completamente ajenos, ¿tu que piensas Jessi?**

"**Cállate Brittany a menos que digas mi nombre correctamente, te prohibió hablar conmigo".**

"**oh si cierto, lo siento, pero como quieras, que piensas de que los hombres son totalmente…"**

"**Si, tu tienes razón. Mira necesito hacer algo muy rápido. Ahora vuelvo"**

"**ok, bye!"**

Ella caminó rápidamente, pero con gracia, hasta que ella se encontraba a sólo unos pies de distancia. El no le presto la mínima atención a ella.

¡Puf! ¡Estoy de pie directamente aquí! ¡Mira hacia acá! Ella comprendió que su plan no trabajaba demasiado bien. Finalmente, ella sacó un pañuelo de seda, . Con una pequeña sonrisa, ella anduvo por delante de él 'y dejó caer' el tejido. Este truco nunca falla.

¡Darién levantó una ceja cuando vio a Jessica caminar muy cerca de él … y dejó caer un pañuelo! _Dios, esta muchacha no tiene NINGUNA vergüenza, verdad? ah bien … esto es una oportunidad perfecta de ponerla celosa. ¿Por qué no tomarlo? Serena estará orgullosa más tarde. _El sonrió y finalmente se inclino y recogió el pañuelo y miro a Jessica que se alejaba muy despacio fingiendo que no tenia ni idea que lo había dejado caer.. El giro sus ojos pero decidió jugar. Se acerco por detrás y le tomo la mano con delicadeza. Ella sonrió y decidió voltear para afrontarlo.

"**ah hola… Daniel ¿verdad?**

"**Darién"**

"**ah estoy tan apenada, soy realmente mala con los nombres"** rio nerviosamente y molestamente, Darién se revolcaba por dentro.

"**Ew, odio a las chicas que hacen esto" **Con una sonrisa falsa Darién le entrego el pañuelo **"Creo que se te cayo esto"**

Ella lo miro por un segundo como augurándose de que fuera SUYO, Darién se abstuvo de hacer una mueca.

Finalmente, ella sonrió y lo tomo de su mano **"oh gracias. No me di cuenta que lo había perdido"**

"**Si, seguro No"**

"**oh Darién, eres todo un caballero, no como Josh, ¿sabes que desapareció hace cinco minuto buscando ponche y aun no ha regresado?"**

"**en serio… No lo sabia"**

Jessica rompió en risas estrepitosas y horribles. **"oh y tu eres tan divertido"** el sonrió inquietantemente **"tu sabes, yo no creo que Serena realmente te aprecie" ** Darién presto atención con solo escuchar SU nombre. **"Serena PUEDE ser agradable. Pero realmente, ella no seria capaz de mantener una relación contigo. Digo Un tipo tan hermoso, encantador y con aires de grandeza, no van bien juntos. "**

Darién apretó sus dientes y puños **"bueno , pienso que estas totalmente equivocada de ella. Cualquier persona que la haya tratado sabe perfectamente que no es tan ingenua como aparenta. Ella tiene un gran corazón y…"**

"**oh, si, si, seguro. Pero vamos ella no es tu tipo, Darién. Tu necesitar alguien con carácter, personalidad y belleza."**

"**¿y quien es mi tipo? ¿ Acaso una plástica como tu? No lo creo Jessica. Tú no sabes nada sobre el carácter o la personalidad. Tu no coincides con mi descripción de belleza".**

"**yo realmente pensaba que tu deberías de terminar con ella. De seguro ya te diste cuenta que nosotros hacemos mejor pareja. Además ella es una tonta que lo único que sabe hacer es reprobar los exámenes y hacer el ridículo."**

Durante todo este tiempo la ira crecía dentro de Darién, esta última frase dio una gran golpe en su memoria. Su primer encuentro, para ser exactos. Él podría ver su cara triste, poniéndose roja del coraje, y luego el rebote de sus chonguitos cuando se marchaba. Él sonrió inconscientemente por el recuerdo, un brillo de ensueño cubre sus ojos azul zafiro.

Jessica sonrió con orgullo. _Él sonrió. Seguro esta de acuerdo conmigo. Y no lo culpo. Seguro ya se dio cuenta de mi increíble perfección comparada con alguien como Serena._ **" y por eso, de todos modos, pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir algún otro sitio. Dejemos este baile inmaduro y vámonos … ¿a nuestra propia fiesta? **" Ella se acerco mas a El, coloco un codo sobre su hombro y su otra mano jugaba con el saco de su Smoking antes de posarlo sobre su pecho.

Darién regreso ala realidad cuando sintió la cercanía de ella y el pánico creció en su mente. Sin embargo antes de que el pudiera separarla de el, ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y con sorprendente fuerza, obligo a que sus labios la besaran.

_Mientras tanto en otro sitio_

"**oh mina, ¿Qué voy hacer? Estaba tan confundida y no podía hablar o pensar… oh, Y si Darién piensa que he elegido a Josh? ¿Qué crees que haga? ¿Por qué no pude simplemente decir que elegía a Darién? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?**

**Serena Cálmate. Todo va salir bien, pero necesitas tranquilizarte. Darién entenderá perfectamente. Tu eres una gran persona con un enorme corazón y ES POR ESO QUE tu simplemente no podías mandar a volar a Josh, ya que tu eres demasiado amable para eso. Pero Serena tu tienes que solucionar las cosas lo mas honestamente posible.**

**¿"entonces que debo hacer ? " **

**¿"vas a elegir a Darién? " **

¡Serena la miró fijamente con su mandíbula boquiabierta durante un momento, antes de hablar fuertemente, **" Desde luego escojo Darién! ¡Él es … tan perfecto y dulce y encantador no puedo creer que tú aún me lo preguntes! **

"**ok ok, cálmate. Ya entendí el punto. Esto esta bien. Ahora no hay ninguna confusión. Te diré exactamente que hacer. Tu vas a buscar a Darién , te disculpas por dejarlo y te quedas con el toda la noche y NUNCA lo apartas de tu vista. Hay muchas chicas locas que matarían por estar con un chico tan guapo como Darién. En cuanto a Josh, si te incomoda otra vez, dile que perdió su oportunidad y que elegiste a Darién. Puede ser cortes con el pero no creo que deberías, solo asegúrate de que no haya un malentendido y que TU ESTAS CON DARIEN ¿entendido?"**

Serena frunció sus labios y una sonrisa se dibujo en ellos. **"¡oh gracias Mina¡ ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?" **Sin previo aviso, se arrojo a los brazos de mina **"¡estoy muy contenta de tener amigas como tu y las demás!"**

"**hey no hay problema, siempre estaremos allí para ti"** mina separo a serena para mirarla** "ahora que estas haciendo aquí, ve y busca a Darién"**

"**no tienes que decírmelo dos veces"** con esto serena se dirigió hacia la esquina en donde lo había abandonado.

Ella se dirigió hacia otro grupo de adolescente, todavía no encontraba a Darién. Con un grito inquieto, ella giro sus talones para mirar hacia otro lado y … se congelo como muerta al mirar hacia la pista.

Darién estaba a sólo diez pies delante de ella, con Jessica. Ella miró como Jessica coloca una mano sobre su pecho y el… ¿sonrió? Serena sintió su boca secarse y lágrimas amargas de los celos inundan sus ojos. Y luego Jessica lo abrazo y jalo hacia abajo su cabeza hacia la suya en un apasionado beso.

Un imparable gemido escapó de su boca antes de girar en su talones y huir del gimnasio, las lágrimas fluyen libremente por sus mejillas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

hola:

que tal, como estan? espero que bien, yo estoy un poco apurada con la universidad y el trabajo es por eso que hoy me demore un poco mas en actualizar pero creo que no los hice esperar mucho bueno ya vamos a la mitad de esta fic y ps a continuacion a contestar y agradecer sus review que espero sigan dejando porque me emociona mucho que lean la historia.

**AnnyFanSailorMoon**: gracias por integrarte a la lectura de historia y por dejar Review que me alientan a continuar en la traduccion y pos aqui te dejo el cap III ¿que te parecio?

**Serena Ramos: **gracias por leer la historia y que bueno que te haya gustado, a mi tambien me encanto la primera vez que la lei y ok tomare en cuenta tus recomendaciones.

**midmoon85: **que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior a mi tambien me lo parecio de lo mas romantico me derreti con aquel beso, bueno ps aqui te dejo cap 3, espero tus comentarios sobre este ya se!! aunque no fue tan romantico como el anterior y aparte hubo algunos problemillas por ahi.

**goordita: **yo tambien senti maripositas en mi estomago con aquel beso y todas las atenciones que Darien tuvo con serena y intentare no demorarme demasiado. bye espero tu Review

**susy granger: **si definitivamente yo tmb me hubiera derretido si hubiera recibido ese Beso, bueno lamentablemente en este cap se quedaron con las ganas del beso, pero ya veremos mas adelante. espero tu review

**yumi kamagatha: **gracias por leer la historia, intentare no demorar tanto, por lo tanto aqui te dejo el cap 3. espero tu review

**Divissima Moon**: gracias por leer el fic y que bueno que te haya gustado. y contestando a tu pregunta no aqui no combaten solo es un universo alterno. espero tu review

**Daniela: **gracias por leer el fic y que bueno que te haya gustado y ps aqui te dejo el cap 3 que te parecio?. espero tu review

**Kurousagi: **gracias por leer el fic y que bien que te gusto, ps aqui te dejo el cap 3 y ps a mi tambien me encanta es pareja. deja review please

**isabel: **gracias por leer el fic y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia.A mi tmb me encanto el beso y sobre lo que dijo Darien, el solo lo dijo porque penso que Serena no lo habia tomado de buena manera lo dijo como para quedar bien, pero despues de que se entero que a Serena le habia gustado ps se retracto de que no habia sido error. sigue leyendo la historia y espero tu review.

**marya114: **si yo tmb soñe con el cap anterior fue especial, y gracias por leer la historia espero sigas leyendola y dejes review. chao

**alejandra n: **gracias por leer la historia y que bueno que te gusto, yo tmb soy fan de esa pareja de ensueño. espero tu review sobre lo que te parecio este cap

**patty ramirez de chiba:** hola amiga que bueno que te gusto el cap, si ya se yo tmb quisiera que Darien me ensañara a bailar, y ps bueno aqui te dejo el cap 3 que te parecio? lamentablemente no tan romantico como el anterior vdd? bueno espero tu review y PD: me encanta tu fic espero lo continues pronto

**Nubia Serenity**: hola que tal, que bueno que leiste la historia y ps mas vale tarde que nunca vdd?, aqui te dejo el cap 3 que te parecio? espero review

**cindy: **hola que tal, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y claro que la continuare, espero tu review. gracias

**lerinne**: gracias por leer la historia y que bueno q te haya gustado, espero tu review sobre que te parecio este cap

**sangoluna: **gracias por leer el fic y super que te haya gustado, aqui te dejo el cap 3 que te parecio? espero tu review nos leemos pronto

**isa1181**:hola que tal, que bueno que te hayas animado a leer la historia y tmb que te haya encantado, claro que seguire traduciendola y si se te nota que estas feliz y bueno que te parecio el cap 3? espero tu review gracias

bueno y para los que aun no han dejado sus reviews ps mil gracias por leer la historia, espero sus reviews para este cap ya que me alientan a seguir con la historia, me despido de ustedes y espero no demorar mucho con el sig cap. chao nos leemos pronto


	4. Disculpas

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN BAILE PARA RECORDAR**

**Capitulo IV**

**Disculpas**

Darién estaba a sólo diez pies delante de ella, con Jessica. Ella miró como Jessica coloca una mano sobre su pecho y el… ¿sonrió? Serena sintió su boca secarse y lágrimas amargas de los celos inundan sus ojos. Y luego Jessica lo abrazo y jalo hacia abajo su cabeza hacia la suya en un apasionado beso.

Un imparable gemido escapó de su boca antes de girar en sus talones y huir del gimnasio, las lágrimas fluyen libremente por sus mejillas.

Darién separo a Jessica y la alejo de el. Le tomo un minuto para recobrar sus sentido, pero entonces ella sonrió **"Oh, Darién…"**

"**aléjate de mi, tu no eres mas que una vanidosa, egocéntrica, Jessica. Ahora metete esto en la cabeza. Vine aqu****í**** con Serena y ella significa todo para mí. Tú no eres nada para mí. ¡Ni siquiera trates de hacer otro truco como ese!"** El se perdió entre la multitud, dejando a una aturdida chica detrás de el.

Finalmente Jessica le grito. **"ok vete a buscar a tu peque****ñ****a novia ¿yo pare que te necesito? Si puedo tener a cualquier tipo que me proponga" **giro y miro a todos los adolescentes que se burlaban de ella. Apretó los puños y lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió al baño de mujeres.

_Escuche su llanto. Oh serena, lo siento tanto… ¿C__ó__mo te lo voy a explicar? _Darién siguió la dirección de su llanto a la salida más cercana y ahora rodeaba los patios en círculos una y otra vez _¿porque ponen tantos caminos alrededor de estas escuelas?_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"**Darién… ¿Porque?** Ella susurro al aire en silencio. Ella se sentó en un banco, las lágrimas fluían sobre sus mejillas. Su cara escondida entre sus manos. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada respiración. "**yo pensé… yo pensé que tu…Darién". **Oyó pasos en el camino, limpio sus ojos y los cerros, tratando de relajar su cuerpo en el banco. Escucho que una persona se detuvo no muy lejos. _El me sigui__ó_

"**vete Darién, no quiero hablar contigo"**

Se acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella, extendió su mano y limpio algunas de sus lágrimas **"¿tal vez deseas hablar conmigo en algún otro sitio?"**

Serena se sorprendió y abrió los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron con unos ojos color marrón profundo ligeramente cubiertos por mechones de cabello color castaño.** "josh…yo…" **El puso dos dedos en sus labios. **"shh….esta bien Serena. No digas nada…"** el lentamente se levanto, se sentó a lado suyo y coloco un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente de su cintura como si se tratara de un escudo.

El limpiaba sus lágrimas que estaban en su cara, con sus dedos que persistían en su tersa piel. Ella busco su mirada, sin saber que decir o hacer. **"josh…" **volvió a llorar **"shh… yo lo se Serena. Lo vi todo.**

Ella asintió lentamente. Después apretó sus labios para ahogar un sollozo pero al final no lo logro. Se lanzo nuevamente a sus brazos, llorando en su smoking negro. El la abrazo con sus brazos y ligeramente la acerco hacia el.

"**Esta bien, Serena….Todo estar****á**** bien…" **le susurro suavemente en el oído.

Su colonia es agradable, Dulce… ella pensaba. Pero no es igual de Deliciosa y embriagadora como la de Darién... Se siente bien estar en sus brazos, pero aun…. Yo no me ajusto como lo hago con Darién. Y no se siente acogedor o reconfortante o…. el no es Darién. El no es Darién…. Oh Darién, te quiero a ti.

El la acurruco suavemente, meciéndola de atrás hacia delante como si fuera un niño hasta que su llanto ceso. El doblo su cuello, beso cuidadosamente una lágrima que fluía sobre su mejilla y después acomodo su cabeza en su dorado cabello. **"Esta bien Serena. El no se merece que derrame ni una sola lagrima por el. Tú no necesitas de El, Serena. Olvídalo… yo prometo nunca herirte como lo hizo el Serena…"** le susurro en su oído y Beso ligeramente su frente.

"**pero ya lo hiciste"** le susurro ella, su mente estaba aun en un estado de letargo. Fue hasta después de unos minutos que capto la importancia de las palabras que había dicho. _El ya me hab__í__a lastimado. El ya lo hab__í__a hecho._

Josh apretó sus labios, antes de retirarse un poco para poderla mirar a los ojos. **"Serena… Yo se que te hice da****ñ****o el día de hoy, diciéndote que vendría con Jessica al baile… pero…yo….Serena, yo desearía regresar el tiempo y venir contigo, yo lo desearía, yo nunca me preocupe por Jessica, solo por ti…"**

"**pero, entonces, ¿porque decidiste venir con ella y no conmigo?"**

Josh suspiro, esquivando su mirada curiosa **"bueno…yo se que esto no es una buena excusa…pero bueno…alguien me desafío a salir con ella. Dijeron que no seria capaz de durar una tarde con ella…. Y no lo hice, supongo. Pero… el pago era de 25 dólares. En realidad yo iba a ganar el dinero y luego te iba invitar al cine. Lo siento, creo que lo arruine, ¿verdad?** El la volvió a mirar.

Ella estaba un poco asombrada y enojada, pero tarde o temprano la cólera desapareció. **"oh…"**

"**Serena… ¿podr****í****as perdonarme? ¿Por... ser tan idiota?"**

Observo sus ojos marrones suplicante, dio un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. **"Por supuesto que te perdono Josh".**

Le sonrió **"gracias".** Poco a poco, el se acerco a su rostro, cerrando el espacio entre sus labios. Serena se asusto al ver que el se acercaba cada vez mas, el pánico corrió por sus venas. Pero antes de aclarar sus sentimientos, sintió como sus labios se posaban sobre los de ella, suave y sutilmente. Nerviosamente cerró los ojos. _Espera… esto no esta bien, quiero decir no duele ni nada, pero no se siente como el beso que me dio Darién en nada. No hay qu__í__mica, no me siento desfallecer….no estoy temblando de la emoci__ó__n… ni nada… no es igual. _El despacio se retiro, sonriendo, _el cielo puro_, pensó.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse con los de el, pero no sostuvo ninguna emoción, nada de cólera, nada de vergüenza, ni nerviosísimo y mucho menos amor.

Con un último fugaz beso, Josh se recargo a lado de ella en el banco, paso un brazo por sus hombros.

_¿Que hago ahora?, ¿oh Josh porque no puedes ser mas como Darién?._ Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de recostarse en su pecho, sus ojos vagaban observando la oscuridad del paisaje, los arboles del patio.

Ambos oyeron los pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos. Serena observo hacia la dirección de los pasos y se encontró con una figura alta con smoking negro de pie ante ellos. Sus ojos azul zafiro observaban fijamente a Serena y Josh, como el la tenia abrazada y ella recostada en su pecho. Serena se incorporo inmediatamente.

"**¡Darién!**

Darién respiro profundamente, tomo la decisión de acercarse a ella e ignorar por completo a Josh. Sin embargo el se percato que el brazo de josh se apretó mas fuertemente alrededor de ella cuando el se acerco. En ese momento el hubiera apartado a Serena de Josh y a el lo hubiera dado una paliza. Pero cuando estuvo frente a serena, se arrodillo ante ella. Tomo cuidadosamente sus manos y las mantuvo en su palma... Josh miro airadamente la acción, apretó sus diente, pero no dijo nada.

Darién paso saliva, abrió su boca pero las palabras no salieron. _¿Qué se supone que le diga? Dios sabe que la escena de hace unos momento no era lo que parecía… _**"serena… Yo…"**

Ella observo sus ojos y encontró dolor y preocupación y una disculpa tacita y sintió su corazón derretirse. Pero ella mentalmente se forzaba a no lanzarse hacia sus brazos, sin importar lo mucho que quería hacerlo. Ella lo miro fijamente y un millón de ideas galoparon en su mente. Lo que se sentía estar entre sus brazos, o sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, o bailar con el... ella se forzó a no ceder ante la tentación.

"**no se que decir"** al fin lo admitió. Ella suspiro profundamente.

_Yo tampoco._ Pensó

"**yo… lo siente Serena. Yo nunca… quiero decir…. Ella no significa nada para mí. Yo no quer****í****a besarla, yo ni si quisiera quer****í****a estar cerca de ella. Pero… yo pensé que tal vez era una oportunidad para ponerla celosa y que tu estar****í****as alegre por que lo habr****í****a hecho…. Pero entonces… la pr****ó****xima cosa que yo sabia era que ella me estaba… besando…. Yo nunca…."**

Serena suspiro y el se tranquilizo decepcionado. _Darién te creo, te creo… _lo pensaba mentalmente pero de su boca no salía palabras, porque no podía decírselo, porque simplemente no podía arrojarse a sus brazos, y besarlo, ella intento decir algo, cualquier cosa… pero no podía.

Josh se asombro del hombre. ¡_Serena no dice nada! Me pregunto porque ¿ella realmente esta muy lastimada para no tener la fuerza necesaria para decirle algo? Querida Serena… te ayudare. Me asegurare de que este tipo nunca te lastime más._

"**como quieres que ella te crea eso"** dijo fríamente Josh. Darién permitió que sus ojos se apartaran de Serena para observar a aquel muchacho. **"mira"** el continuo **"Serena no te necesita. Ella no te quiere aqu****í****"**

Darién volvió su Mirada a Serena, ella nunca había dejado de mirarlo. _¡Eso no es cierto!_ Ella pensó, pero las palabras nunca llegaron a su garganta.

_¡Eso no es cierto!_ Darién se lo decía a si mismo. Pero ella no lo negaba. Dio un largo suspiro, levanto una mano temblorosa y limpio una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

"**pero Serena, yo te necesito, yo te quiero…. Yo siempre te he querido…"** le dijo en un susurro.

Ella sintió las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos por la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero Josh la interrumpió.

"**Ella esta conmigo ahora. Y nosotros no queremos verte cerca de Nuevo"** dijo esto mientras se levantada y acercaba mas a Serena mientras la abrazaba.

Ella asombrada sintió como Darién soltaba sus manos, lo miro delante de ella aun arrodillado. El lentamente se puso de pie buscando su mirada para buscar algún indicio de negación sobre lo que decía Josh.

"**vamos adentro Serena"** dijo Josh, conduciéndola hacia el salón. Ella se mantuvo observando a Darién mientras caminada hasta que lo perdió de vista y desvió su mirada al suelo por el que caminada.

"**No te vayas"** Darién susurro, aunque el sabia que no podía oírla. **"Te amo" **con ese pensamiento el se derrumbo en la banca y con un gemido de llanto el escondió su cabeza entre sus palmas. **"No te vayas"**

Serena se detuvo en seco. _Creo q escuche…._

"**¿Serena? ¿Ocurre algo?** Josh pregunto preocupado.

"**te amo"**

Ella tomo un profundo respiro _Ese fue Darién. Oh Darién... ¿tu realmente…?_ Ella giro su cara para observar de donde había provenido aquella voz. Pero no encontró nada.

**¿Serena? ¿Esta todo bien?**

_Yo también te amo_, ella pensó. Su ojos azul cielo se cristalizaron

"**esto no esta bien"** dijo ella determinantemente

Josh frunció su frente **¿Qué no esta bien?**

Ella volteo hacia el. Puso una mano sobre su brazo **"Josh…tu eres un gran tipo y todo…realmente me agradas…pero… escojo a Darién"**

**¿Qué?**

"**¡yo en verdad lo siento, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que realmente te aprecie! Pero yo no soy aquella persona… veras… yo amo a Darién."**

**¿Qué?** Fue lo único que logro decir

Serena le sonrió. Se inclino hacia delante, le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla. **"gracias por comprenderme"** y con eso ella salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Darién.

Se limpio una lágrima antes de que resbalara por su mejilla. Dio un suspiro de derrota miro la luna que se encontraba en el cielo distante. _Que no dar__í__a yo para regresar el tiempo y estar con ella en el parque. Bailando junto a ella, abrazándola, bes__á__ndola…. _Se inclino hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Mirando a su alrededor, algo llamo su atención en el banco, un brillo. Con curiosidad, tomo aquello que brillaba. Reconoció la cadena de oro y el corazón rosado q serena traía sobre su cuello. _Se le debi__ó__ haber ca__í__do._

Escucho pasos que se acercaban hacia donde el estaba cada vez mas cerca. Retirando su mirada del collar, miro al frente y se encontró con Serena respirando pesadamente. Ella lo observaba fijamente con una pregunta en su mirada. El no sabia exactamente cual era la pregunta…pero la respuesta era obvia. Con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, se levanto y camino hacia ella. Tomando el collar en sus manos. Se lo coloco y lo abrocho en su nuca. Sus dedos trazaron el largo camino de la cadena, jugando con el corazón por un momento. Ella tembló por el contacto y el pudo observar la piel de gallina en su cuello y pecho.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, solo se miraban a los ojos perdiéndose cada uno en los del otro. El lentamente ahueco en su mano derecha su cuello y oído y la otra descansaba suavemente en su hombro desnudo. Se inclino lentamente hacia abajo hasta que beso sus labios de una manera muy dulce, completamente. Pero solo una vez.

Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tomo sus mano lentamente antes de abrirlos pare encontrarse con una mirada de zafiros. Sus ojos brillantes lo miraban con esperanza. Finalmente ella le susurro. **"te elijo a ti"**

Darién sonrió ampliamente. Ya lo había adivinado, pero las dulces palabras fueron lo más maravilloso que había escuchado. Con una sonrisa llevo sus manos a su cintura, la acerco mas hacia el, y la levanto en el aire y empezó a girar alrededor. Ella se sorprendió y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sentía como su vestido se elevaba al igual que su cabello flotaba en el aire.

Después de un corto tiempo el se detuvo, dejo que sus pies tocaran el suelo, su caras se encontraban muy cerca la una de la otra. Beso suavemente sus mejillas, antes de colocar su frente contra la de ella.

"**pensé que te hab****í****a perdido"**, le susurro mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella sonrió, y se abrazo mas fuertemente hacia el. **"todo el tiempo que pase con Josh, desee que fueras tu el que estuviera conmigo".**

Darién acaricio lentamente con su pulgar el labio inferior de ella, mientras sonreía de alegría por las palabras que le había dicho. **"pues ya no tienes por que desearlo, preciosa"** le susurro. Lentamente inclino su cuello y beso nuevamente sus labios, fue un beso dulce y casto.

Ella sonrió juguetonamente, coloco una mano detrás de su cuello y acaricio su cabello levemente, se paro de puntillas y junto sus labios con los de el para fundirse de nuevo en un beso. Darién rápidamente se incorporo, abrigo ambos brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella, besándolas con ansias y delicadeza a la vez, vertiendo su deseo y amor en ella en un perfecto beso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Mina paso Saliva, nunca dejo de mirar hacia la entrada. _¡Se fue hace como 10 minutos! ¿Cuanto tiempo necesita Darién para decirle que los siente? Ooh. Espero que no haya elegido a Josh. Se que el también la siguió, pero si el llega a causar mas problemas entre ellos dos, yo voy a ir darle una paliza no me importa que tan lindo y popular sea._

"**Mina, tienes aqu****í**** desde que serena se fui, ¿no crees que lo mejor seria ir a consolarla o algo?"** lita le pregunto.

"**no eso es el trabajo de Darién"** mina contesto

Lita levanto una ceja, se paro a lado de ella, observo una gran seriedad en sus ojos. **"um… Mina, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, todas las veces que no nosotros tuvimos que consolar a Serena fue por algo que Darién le HIZO, ¿recuerdas?"**

Mina giro sus ojos. **"Por supuesto que me acuerdo, ¡pero eso fue antes de que fueran pareja! Quiero decir, ¿no te has preguntado porque alguien que siempre la trato tan mal puede preocuparse así por ella? Tu pensaras que tal vez ella deber****í****a de odiarlo y no deber****í****a de importarle lo que el le haga, pero no es el caso. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque ella siempre fue muy importante para el, y ahora el es el ****ú****nico que puede arreglar esto! Solo espero que el no lo arruine todo.**

Lita la observo asombrada **"wow… en verdad si tiene sentido…"**

"**¡claro que tiene sentido!, por algo me hago llamar la diosa del amor, ¿recuerdas?"**

Lita solo sonrió y dijo **"de buenas que no eres nada modesta"**

Ami llego detrás de ella, tomo una galleta de la mesa y dijo. **"¿alguna novedad de Serena?"**

"**nop. Serena, Josh y Darién siguen afuera" **lita respondió

"**Me pregunto que es lo que estar****á**** pasando"**

"**Hey lita, ya probaste estos, est****á****n muy buenos"**

Lita dio una mordisco a una de las galletas. **"yo podr****í****a haber hecho unas mejor"** dijo con un bocado aun en la boca

"**estoy segura de eso"**

"**ya"** mina grito prácticamente saltando en un pie. Ami y lita voltearon a verla **"¿que?"**

Ella apunto a la entrada. **"¡es josh, y esta solo! ¡Y triste!"**

"**mina no es muy agradable alegrarse por las desgracias de otros"** Ami advirtió

Mina giro sus ojos. **"¿ustedes no entendien? Eso significa que Darién y Serena están todav****í****a por ah****í****…. ¡Juntos!"**

Ami y lita se miraron, encogiéndose, lita levanto un brazo al a aire. **"woohoo"**

Mina giro sus ojos **"¿D****ó****nde esta su sentido del romance?"**

Lita le brillaron los ojos **"oye ¿podemos ir a espiar?"** pregunto con entusiasmo.

"**NO"** grito mina. **"ahora voy a ir a consolar a Josh"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

Mina las miro con compresión. **"chicas, EL no sabia que eran almas gemelas, y el fue quien se enamoro de Serena. Incluso las personas que tratan de ir entre el verdadero amor merecen una peque****ñ****a atenci****ó****n si sus intenciones eran buenas"** ella sonrió y se alejo de ellas.

Lita miro a Ami **"¿almas gemelas?"**

"**¿Amor verdadero?"** Ami replico. Se encogieron de hombros mientras devoraban otra galleta

Mina camino hasta Josh, que se encontraba apoyado en una pared, observando a todas las parejas felices antes de el.

"**¿estas bien?"** pregunto con verdadera preocupación.

El dirigió un vistazo a ella antes de volver su mirada a la nada **"no, no realmente"** fue su respuesta honesta.

Mina mordió su labio y se acerco mas a el. **"adivino que Serena…. Escogi****ó**** a Darién, verdad"**

"**mejor vete"** el le dijo.

Mina frunció su frente, coloco una mano tranquilamente en su hombro, pero la retiro al momento al sentir una calurosa electricidad que fluía en ella. _Vaya_, pensó ¿_Qué ser__á__ esa sensaci__ó__n?_

Josh la miro extraña. **"¿Sentiste…?"**

"**no fue nada, solo la estática en el aire"**

El asintió de acuerdo antes de volver a mirar la pista de baile. Un silencio se instalo entre los dos y sorprendentemente, fue josh quien lo rompió.

"**no se que tiene el, que no tenga yo" **

Mina lo miro curiosa. **"¿Eh?"**

"**bueno, quiero decir, soy guapo, no soy tan mayor como el, pero puedo conducir y tengo auto y todo eso. Yo no soy tan idiota o algo así… ¿yo soy?**

Mina lo miro con simpatía. **"Josh…. tu no entiendes a Serena en absoluto, ¿verdad?, ella jam****á****s pondr****í****a atenci****ó****n en la apariencia o la edad o los autos. Y no, no eres un idiota. En realidad, eres popular, pero estas lejos de ser un fresita como otros, por ejemplo tú cita original.** Mina menciono esto ultimo mas fríamente.

Josh giro sus ojos. **"háblame de ella. Jessica ¿porque es tan popular? ¡Quiero decir, ella se cree con aires de grandeza, egocéntrica, ego****í****sta, se cree que esta por encima de todos y es simplemente horrible!**

Mina lo miro con curiosidad. **"espera un minuto… si tu piensas de esta manera de ella… ¿porque demonios la invitaste al baile? Le rompiste el coraz****ó****n a Serena.**

Josh desvió su vista avergonzado. **"mira, se que no es la cosa mas inteligente que he hecho ¿de acuerdo? Pero tenia una apuesta con otro chico, que si yo pasaba toda la noche con ella obtendr****í****a 25 dólares."**

"**tienes raz****ó****n. No es la cosa mas inteligente que hiciste".**

Josh la miro por el rabillo del ojo. **"bueno, he aprendido la lecci****ó****n. Y No solo eso he tenido que bailar con ella antes.** Se abatió en su pensamiento y mina casi se hecha a reír. **"pero perdí a serena…. Para siempre."**

Mina miro tristemente su cara dolorosa y sintió algo bastante similar a los celos. Ella sacudió su cabeza para borrar cualquier pensamiento. _No seas tonta, Mina ¿tu y el mas popular de 10º grado de Juuban? No lo creo. Adem__á__s… el no te agrada... ¿verdad?_

Ella coloco una mano sobre su hombre, de Nuevo sintió esas extraña energía. **"josh mira…Serena quiero decir…Darién y serena….no han sido pareja siempre"**

El la miro de manera extraña. **"no estas ayudando"** susurro el. Ella se rio ligeramente y josh sintió como una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

"**solo escúchame. Cuando ellos se conocieron… no se soportaba. Quiero decir ellos eran enemigos a diario. ¿Sabes?**

Josh levanto una ceja, giro y puso toda su atención en ella.

"**pero entonces después de que tu cancelaste la cita, el fue el primero en consolarla. Y el mostro que realmente le interesa y se preocupa por ella y sin mencionar que ella siempre estuvo loca por el. Ellos est****á****n constantemente atra****í****dos el uno por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitía. Pero si tu solo los miras a los ojos cuando ellos est****á****n hablando… o si simplemente ves lo feliz que esta Serena cuando esta al la do de Darién entonces entenderás que ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro. De hecho…ellos se aman el uno al otro. Darién ama a Serena y Josh, Serena ama a Darién, también."**

Ella lo miro críticamente, tratando de ver cual era su reacción. _Espero que el no este demasiado lastimado. Realmente es agradable, creo, cuando no es un idiota._

Josh desvió su mirada hacia el piso. _Serena dijo eso, ella ama a Darién. Ella misma me lo dijo pero yo no le creí. ¿Realmente ella ama a ese tipo? Mina siempre fue buena en este tipo de cosas. He escuchado rumores que cuando juega de casamentera, las parejas nunca rompen. Bueno…. Al menos no en mucho tiempo…. Pero entonces eso quiere decir que Serena nunca sintió nada por mí._

"**Mina… ¿quieres decir que incluso antes de que Serena y Darién…. Estuvieran juntos…. Ella lo amaba?**

Mina asintió.

"**entonces….¿Ella nunca sintió nada por mi….?**

Mina suspiro **"josh… ella realmente se preocupo por ti, Serena no es del tipo de personas que usan a alguien para su popularidad o algo, pero ella no estaba enamorada de ti, es eso lo que quieres saber"**

Josh miro abaja con derrota. **"oh"**

Mina lo abrigo en un abrazo cuidadosamente. **"pero josh, francamente, ¿tu estabas enamorado de Serena?**

Josh abrió su boca de inmediato para reclamar su amor, peso se congelo, _¿estaba yo enamorado de ella? Yo estaba atra__í__do de ella, pero también lo esta todo los chicos de esta escuela. Aunque ¿amor? ¿Estaba yo realmente enamorado de Serena?_

"**no, yo… creo que no."**

Mina sonrió. Mentalmente dio un gran suspiro. Ella sonrió aun más. El parecía examinas el piso con cierta curiosidad. **"mira Josh, algún día encontraras a tu verdadero amor. ¡Y luego, podrán vivir felices para siempre! Pero ahora, honestamente, tú tienes que dejar a Darién y Serena en paz. Ellos pertenecen el uno al otro.**

Josh la miro a los ojos para ver su honestidad y por ultimo sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, eventualmente quito su mano de su hombro.

Josh pareció entristecerse por la perdida. El observo a ella por el rabillo del ojo. _Ella es bonita… ¿Cu__á__ntos a__ñ__os tendr__á__? esta en 9° grado, al igual que Serena, ¿verdad?, wow ella es igual de bonita que Serena… no, aun mas. ¿C__ó__mo es que nunca antes la hab__í__a visto? Oh no, no puedo recordad su nombre ahora. Déjame pensar…. ¿Lita? no, esas es la casta__ñ__a,….um…mi… ¿Mina? ¡Mina! Es cierto es mina._

Mina sintió que la miraba, entonces volteo a verlo y se encontró con una linda sonrisa. Ella también le sonrió pero rápidamente volteo a otro lado cuando sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Entonces Josh dijo.

"**Entonces…¿D****ó****nde esta tu cita?** El preguntó, tratando de sonar casual. **Caray nunca estuvo tan nervioso al hablar con una chica…. Ni siquiera con Serena.**

Mina lo miro asustada. **"oh…uh…yo no tengo cita."**

_Debe ser una broma! Un ángel como tu ¿sola?_

Mina mordió su labio. _¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Vengo aquí para entretener a este chico para que no incomode a Serena y me encuentro con que ¿me estoy enamorando de el? No! No me estoy enamorando!_

"**oh…entonces… ¿quieres bailar?**. Pregunto con incertidumbre. _¿Que estoy haciendo? ¡Es obvio que ella no esta interesada en mi! ¡Demonios!, ¡ella es amiga de Serena! Seguro me odia después de lo que le hice_.

"**¡seguro! **Ella felizmente dijo. _Le acabo de decir…_

_Me acaba de decir…_

"**genial! ¡Vamos!"** la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia la pista entre las parejas, mientras una canción lenta comenzó.

_Oh, en el perfecto momento¡_ Mina pensó sarcásticamente. Sin embargo muy dentro de ella, se sentía feliz por bailar una canción romántica con el.

Josh aclaro su garganta nerviosamente. A continuación, se inclino levemente, para aligerar el ambiente. Mina rio nerviosamente.

"**¿me concede esta pieza, my lady**

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente. Coloco cautelosamente su mano alrededor de su cuello y el dejo descansar su mano sobre su cintura.

_Esto deber__í__a ser interesante_. Ambos pensaban

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"**y que hay de la vez que Andrew pregunto que si nosotros queríamos helado y tu hiciste cara de asco y preguntaste que si yo iba a ir"** el le hizo cosquillas levemente haciendo que su rubor aumentara en ella.

"**bueno, no es que quisiera que no fueras, pero pensé que si yo derramaba el helado en mi ropa tu te burlar****í****as y no quer****í****a que lo vieras eso"** ella hizo un leve puchero, Darién sonrió mientras le besaba su mejilla superficialmente.

Ellos se encontraban sentados en el banco del patio, Serena en el regazo de Darién, sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente a ella, y la cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su pecho. No habría otro lugar en el cual ellos desearan estar.

"**bueno, y que hay de la primera vez que nos conocimos, entonces? Tu fuiste malo conmigo!"**

Darién gruño al recordar ese momento. **"Serena, siento mucho eso, pero, honestamente, como esperas que yo pueda mantener mi cabeza fr****í****a cuando estoy a tu alrededor! Cuando nos encontramos en la calle y tú me pegaste con tu examen. Yo estaba tan asombrado solo mir****á****ndote que no pude pensar. Era como…. Esa ni****ñ****a que esta enfrente de mi es absolutamente bella y todo lo que pude hacer es estar ah****í**** y observarte. La siguiente cosa que supe fue que me burlaba de ti…. Y te alejabas de mí.**

"**heriste mis sentimientos"** lloriqueo.

Darién beso nuevamente su mejilla. **"lo siento"**

Ella inmediatamente se alegro y volteo a verlo a los ojos sorprendiéndolo. **"te perdono"** el sonrió y le beso dulcemente sus labios.

"**ok, entonces, me haces sentir culpable, pero ¿Qué hay cuando me golpeaste con tu zapato? Eso me dolió, sabes.**

Serena se ruborizo otra vez, mucho para el placer de Darién.

"**oh, eso, bueno, fue un accidente. Yo acaba de salir a la calle y entonces…. Carambolas! Mi zapato no estaba y tu….estabas…justo en el camino…"**

Darién rio. **"yo no hablaba exactamente del golpe con el zapato, si no de lo que dijiste"**

Serena lo observo confundida. **" que fue lo que dije? Yo no lo recuerdo"**

"**Tu me dijiste que un maravilloso chico estaba enamorado de ti, y b****á****sicamente no era yo"**

Serena lo miro sorprendida. **"yo te dije eso?, oh….hehehe…oops"**

Darién levanto una ceja. **"bueno…. Vas a contarme sobre el Sr. Maravilloso?"**

Serena puso la cara más adorable e inocente que pudo. **"oh Darién, eso ya no importa mas. Yo estoy contigo ahora."**

Darién le sonrió y deposito otro dulce beso en sus labios. **"yo todav****í****a quiero saber"** le dijo después de haber terminado de besarla.

Ella alzo la vista para mirarlo, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros y dijo. **"oh esta bien….era arew…." **Ella balbuceo.

Darién la miro divertido. **"¿era quien, amor? ¿No te entendí, corazón?"**

Serena giro sus ojos. **"¡Andrew!" "¿ok'?, yo quede flechada por Andrew.** Ella hizo un lindo puchero y Darién no aguanto reírse. Ella lo mira y pregunta **"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"**

Dejo de reír y dirigió su mirada hacia ella. **"bueno, sabia"** respondió. Ella lo miro confundida. Ladeo su cabezo y dijo **"Serena, yo he sabido durante meses que tu quer****í****as a Andrew"**

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. **"lo sabias?"**

El asintió. **"si, es por eso que yo sentía un poco celoso de el, creo. Y después cuando me golpeaste en la cabeza, desde luego en la primera persona en la que pensé era el, y entonces no me importo porque el estaba con Reika. Pero todav****í****a me dolió más cuando dijiste que tú lo amabas. Lo que habr****í****a dado por estar en sus zapatos en aquel momento"** susurro el.

"**Como dije, Darién, yo ahora estoy contigo"**

El sonrió ampliamente. **"me gusta de esta manera"**

Ella asintió. **"a mi también, pero es mi turno de nuevo"** ella sonrió brillantemente, trayendo a ambos a la realidad. **"um….cuando te dije que quería modelar para un fot****ó****grafo tu te burlaste de mi y dijiste que era torpe y perezosa y nunca llegaba a tiempo a nada"**. Ella lloriqueo. Darién se sentía morir por lo malo que había sido con ella.

_Era tan malo? Wow… realmente la herí….oh mi cabeza de chorlito…_

"**lo siento….se que hacer el trabajo de modelaje significaba mucho para ti, pero Serena, he tenido experiencia con ese tipo de cosas, y, la verdad, yo no quiero que caigas en eso. Se que habrías hecho cualquier cosa por convertirte en modelo en aquel tiempo y tuve miedo de que cambiaras. No quiero que cambies en absoluto. Pero… yo nunca quise decirte eso. Tu eres dulce y cari****ñ****osa y hermosa… siento haberte herido de esa manera."**

Serena le sonrió. **"¿sabes? Eres muy bueno pidiendo disculpas."**

El sonrió. **" Yo har****í****a todo por ti"**

Serena cerro sus ojos y coloca su cabeza en el pecho de el nuevamente. **"ya lo hiciste"**

El beso su frente suavemente. **"ok. Cabeza de chorlito, podrías explicarme amablemente la vez que te rehusaste a sentarte a lado mío, creo que las palabras exactas fueron Ew! ¿Tengo que sentarme a la do de ESTO?"**

Serena rio nerviosamente buscándole a través de sus pestañas. Darién sintió que su corazón saltaba a un ritmo **"bueno, si no estoy equivocado, creo que respondiste, mis pensamientos exactamente" **

Darién se rio. **"Tal vez, pero yo no pod****í****a quitar mis ojos de ti"**

"**yo también te miraba cada vez que pod****í****a"** ella admitió

Darién sonrió. **"y que hay de las veces que salve a tu gata de acabar arrollada y siempre me lo agradec****í****as con acusaciones de querer hacerle da****ñ****o?"** el trato de poner mala cara pero comprendió que ella era mejor que el. Serena se puso roja como tomate.

"**bueno yo no sabia. Oh, lo siento Darién! Yo debí ser mas comprensible cuando yo solo fui una cabeza dura y tu fuiste un gran héroe"**

Darién beso sus labios. **"Al menos me hablaste, valió la pena"** el susurro,

Serena sonrió soñolientamente antes de que un pensamiento cruzara por su mente,

"**Hey, no fue el día que tu saliste con Rai?"**

Darién gimió y enterró su cabeza en su cabello. **"oh eso"** el balbuceo, Serena rio, colocando sus dedos en el cuello del smoking.

"**si, eso, Darién, podr****í****as por favor explicarme, PORQUR tu saliste con Rai si estabas perdidamente enamorado de MI?**

Darién la miro por el rabillo de su ojo, pasando una mano por su cabello, el dijo. **"bueno…yo…yo…quiero decir…um…"**

Serena se burlo. _Esto es muy divertido. Muy pero muy divertido_. **"oh Darién, me hiciste sentir muchos celos! Yo di por seguro que estabas loco por Rai y que te ibas a escapar y casar y tener peque****ñ****os bebes de cabello negro que me llamarían tía Odango. ****Me dolió tanto Darién.**

Darién gimió nuevamente. ¿Ella tenia que recordar esto, no?

"**si hace alguna diferencia, todo el tiempo que estuve con ella, yo deseaba estar contigo y a todos los lugares a los que ****í****bamos, yo esperaba encontrarte ah****í****."**

Serena se sacudió la nariz para el efecto... **"oh, en serio Darién. Y como ibas a encontrarme en un bote en medio del lago"** ella enterró su cabeza en su smoking.

"**serena, ¿como sabes que fuimos a pasear en un bote?"**

Serena balbuceo. **"oh….eh…Rai me le conto después."**

El se contuvo una sonrisa. **"¿Ahora que pienso en ello, no era el mismo día que saliste con aquel ni****ñ****o? ¿Cu****á****l era su nombre Kelvin?"** el se rio de su expresión atontada.

Rápidamente se sentó y dijo. **"yo no Salí con kelvin" ¡puaj!"**

El sonrió ampliamente. **"no…no…yo tenia raz****ó****n. Ahora lo recuerdo. Algo acerca de ¿compartir una malteada? Y…uh… ¿un paseo en el parque juntos? Sip, eso fue exactamente lo que el dijo.**

Serena se puso roja de la vergüenza, finalmente ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro. **"¡esta bien! ¡Yo estaba espi****á****ndolos!** Dijo en un susurro.

Darién sonrió **"¿y porque nos estabas espiando?"** pregunto.

Serena suspiro inquietamente. **"quer****í****a asegurarme de que fueras lo suficientemente bueno para Rai…"**

"**¿pero…?"**

"**pero yo estaba realmente celosa. Yo quería estar allí en caso de que algo ocurriera…"**

Darién sonrió. **"¿Algo?... "te referías a algo ¿como…esto…?"** se inclino hacia delante y beso tierna y dulcemente sus labios. Cuando termino el beso, Serena sonrió felizmente.

"**exactamente como eso"** susurro.

Darién sonrió y rozo sus labios contra su mejilla y luego beso su oído suavemente de modo que la hizo tiritar.

"**bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, yo estaba celoso de ti, por compartir una malteada con el tal Kelvin."**

"**oh fue terrible"** ambos rieron, serena se coloco cómodamente entre la curva de su cuello y hombro.

Después de un rato, el susurro **"¿sabes que Serena?"**

"**¿hmm?"**

"**debimos de haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo"**

Ella sonrió. **"si… debimos de haberlo hecho"**

El beso su frente una vez más, antes de cerrar sus ojos y descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella. Ella dejo su cuerpo relajarse con el sonido de su corazón.

**Pero más vale tarde que nunca.**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"**ok, equipo, ¿estamos listo para el plan A?** lita pregunto, volviéndose a Ami y Mina que se encontraban escondidas en el baño de mujeres.

"**¡Si, si, estamos listos! ¿Ahora podemos acabar con esto? Quiero volver con Josh!"** mina lloriqueo.

Lita y Ami giraron sus ojos. **"todav****í****a no puedo creer que hayas quedado con el".** Dijo lita

"**Al menos no persigo a los chicos porque se parecen al Chico que me rompi****ó**** el coraz****ó****n" **

"**¡yo tampoco! Adem****á****s, ken no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de mis antiguos novios"**. Ella saco su lengua a Mina, que no pude ver debido a que la puerta estaba cerrada.

"**¡como sea! solo démonos prisa ¿de acuerdo?"**

"**¿est****á****n seguras de que esto es una buena idea?** Pregunto Ami

"**¡SI!"**

Ella guardo silencio después de esto.

Lita comprobó su reloj **"seg****ú****n mis observaciones, ella viene aqu****í**** cada quince minutos para arreglar su cabello y cada diez minutos para aplicar maquillaje, lo que significa que…. El Plan A dará inicio en 45segundos".**

"**buena suerte, l****í****der Green"** Mina susurro. Sentándose y esperando en silencio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Hola, queridos lectores:**

**Bueno ps aqui les dejos la traduccion del capitulo IV, me da gusto que les agrade la historia al igual que a mi me encanto la primera vez que lo lei. ya solo nos quedan un capitulo mas.**

** y ps ya vimo que las cosas entre Sere y Darien se arreglaron favorablemente, ya supimos la razon por la que Josh cambio a Serena por Jessica aunque no se justifica su conducta con esa excusa, pero bueno ya sabemos como son los hombres de sonsos.**

**dejen sus review sobre como les parecio este cap y comentarios porfa. bueno me despido y espero no demorar mucho en subir el proximo capitulo. espero que haya sido de su agrado esta historia. y pues en el prox capitulo ya veremos lo que le espera a Jessica, que sucede con las chicas y Serena.**

**isa1181:** me alegra que te guste la historia, lamentablemente pues ya va llegar a su fin, pero bueno espero tu comentario y review. ciao

**arias Serena:** aqui te dejo el cap IV que te parecio espero que te haya gustado como los anteris, deja review porfa. ciao

**mariaelena83**: que bien que te haya gustado la historia, bueno ya viste no sufrieron mucho nuestra pareja de ensueño y ps ya quedaron juntos, jeje. que te parecio este cap, espero tu review. nos vemos

**isabel:** gracias por leer la historia, y pues aqui te dejo el sig cap. espero review. ciao

**mayra114:** gracias por leer, bueno como ves no sufrieron muxo y las cosas se arreglaton. ciao

**cindy:**bueno aqui te dejo la actualizacion, que te parecio este cap, como vimos se reconciliaron ah y pienso lo mismo que tu sobre lo de Darien en definitiva me derrito por el. jjajja espero tu review. nos leemos despues.

**serena ramos. **hola que tal, que te parecio la historia, espero tu review ehh. PD: tu fic esta muy padre espero no tardes en actualizar eh. ciao

**lerinne** : jeje hola ps aqui tienes el sig cap, que te parecio, espero q tmb te haya gustado. deja tu review please. ciao

**Divissima Moon: **jaja a mi tmb me caen mal las tipas como Jessica, bueno pero en el sig cap ya veras lo q las chicas le tienen preparado. pero bueno me despido y espero tu review. ciao

**serychiba:** hey que tal, bueno ps aqui tienes el sig cap y como veras cambie el formato de la letra, espero q sea de tu agrado, bueno me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia y ps gracias por tu comentario, pero lamento decirte que yo solo estoy traduccion el fic, ya que lo habia leido en ingles, nos leemos pronto. ciao

**Susy Granger: **gracias por tu comentario y ps aqui te dejo la sig traduccion, jeje que te parecio, y ya veras en el sig cap lo que le espera a jessica y ps en cuanto a josh ps ya vimos que su intencion no era lastimar a Sere pero como quiera no tiene perdon lo que hizo pero bueno. nos leemos pronto ciao

**patty ramirez de chiba** : que onda que tal, como has estado, bueno como viste ya hubo reconcialiacion que felicidad verdad?, que te parecio el cap, espero no demorar con el prox ya que es el final.

**goordita:** bueno gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, y ps como viste los problemas se arreglaron, y ya vamos sabiendo con quien se va a quedar Mina, y ps de Rei ella no sale en la historia como sabemos ella va a otra prepa distinta a la de las chicas y por esa razon no andaba en el baile aunque nunca falta que siempre llega en el momento inesperado vdd pero bueno en esta ocasion no, y ps con relacion a Josh tienes razon pero ya vimos que su intencion no era lastimar a Serena pero como quiera su actitud no tiene perdon.

**Amsz88chiba: **hey que tal, gracias por tus comentarios, me encantaria admitir que es mi fic y que de mi cabezita salen mis ideas T.T pero como ya lo habia mencionado solo lo traduzco del ingles para que puedan leerlo. jaja espero tu review eh

**midmoon85** :ok, que bien que te guste la historia y ps aqui tienes la actualizacion que te parecio? espero q tmb te haya gustado espero tu review. ciao

**sangoluna** :hola que tal, que te parecio el cap, espero que te haya gustado y ps en el sig ya veras lo que las chicas le tienen preparado a la arpia de Jessica. jeje que por cierto la situacion tuya ps es pura coincidencia jeje. espero tu review eh. ciao

**yumi kamagatha** :hola que tal, que bueno q te guste la historia y todo, pero dejame decirte que no es mi cabezita la que maquila las ideas, lamentablemente yo no tengo ese don de escribir pero lo que si puedo hacer para que disfruten mas historia es traducir algunas del ingles y este es el caso, es por eso que decidi integrarme a subir historias, lei esta historia en vacaciones y me encanto y ps decidi traducirla para ustedes. espero q tmb te haya gustado este cap. nos vemos luego y ps ya con el final T.T

**raven glacier** : hey que tal, q te parecio el cap, como viste ya no hubo problemas y se soluciono todo y ps en el siguiente capp veremos la venganza que las chicas le tienen preparada a Jessica, jaja. nos leemos pronto. ciao

**Nubia Serenity** : hey q tal, como esta, que te parecio el cap, espero que te haya gustado, dejame aprovecho para comentarte que tu fic me encanto, espero sigas escribiendo y ps bueno ia el prox cap es el final de esta historia, espero tu review eh. ciao

**bueno pues para los que no dejan review espero les haya gustado la historia, y por fa dejen su review. ciao**


	5. Venganza Y Justicia

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes De Sailor Moon Son Propiedad De Naoko Takeuchi, No Míos, Solo Los Estoy Utilizando Para Entretenimiento Sin Fines De Lucro

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**UN BAILE PARA RECORDAR**

**Capitulo V**

"**Venganza Y Justicia"**

Lita comprobó su reloj **"según mis observaciones, ella viene aquí cada quince minutos para arreglar su cabello y cada diez minutos para aplicar maquillaje, lo que significa que…. El Plan A dará inicio en 45segundos".**

"**buena suerte, líder Green"** Mina susurro. Sentándose y esperando en silencio.

Cuarenta y cinco segundos después, la puerta del baño se abre, golpeando por poco a Lita en la nariz y una enojada rubia irrumpió en la habitación, seguida por sus "amigas", las chicas que son muy parecidas a ella.

Dando vueltas alrededor de su líder que va echando humo como locomotora, llegan a su destino enfrente del lavamanos y el espejo, haciendo caso omiso a Lita.

"**¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡primero el idiota del universitario Daniel o cual sea que es su nombre, se va detrás de la cabeza de chorlito esa! ¡Y después el mentado de Josh ahora esta con esa naca de noveno grado la del peinado anticuado!** Dijo ella.

Jessica grito de dolor al sentir como alguien le daba una patada en su tobillo. Se dio vuelta y miro abajo pero no encontró nada se encogió de hombros y volvió a la platica con sus amigas, que la miraban con una falsa preocupación.

Mina se acomodo nuevamente sobre el retrete, alzo su nariz en alto. _Ja, con que derecho insulta mi cabello_

Lita miro airadamente la puerta del baño cerrada, tratándose de comunicar con su amiga para ya terminar con el asunto. Dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigió hacia el espejo, tomo su bolsa de mano. Saco un lápiz labial, comenzó a aplicarse un poco de color pálido, manteniendo siempre su ojo sobre la pequeña pandilla.

"**¡ya, Jessi, cálmate! ¡Sigues siendo la mas linda del baile, mucho más que esa polla de Mina! ¡Auch! ¡Que fue eso!"**

Lita rodo sus ojos._ Tendré que enseñarle a Mina el sentido de la discreción mas tarde._

"**¡si!, ¡Y Daniel ni siquiera es guapo! ¡Quiero decir no tiene nada para impresionar!**

**¡No ESE CHICO! ¡La cita de Serena! ¿Lo viste, alto de pelo negro y smoking? **La chica que había hablado las miro fijamente en silencio por cierto tiempo. **"¡Oh!… ¡ESE TIPO! ¡Si, el esta guapo! ¡Tiene un cuerpazo y esa mirada….!"**

"**¡Ash, Cállate!"** grito Jessica. Se acerco más al espejo y dijo. **"¡No quiero oír otra palabra sobre el! ¡No me merecen!, ¡y tampoco quiero que hablen de la sabandija de Josh! ¡Yo puedo tener a cualquier chico de mi elección….! ¡Simplemente perdí el interese en esos, es todo!"**

"**esas es la actitud, Jess. Ahora ¿Por qué no…"**

"**¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?** Rápidamente todas se alejaron de ella. **"ahora alguien de ustedes trae un mouse?** (espuma para cabello), **en esta pocilga de ratas no tienen nada."**

Inmediatamente todas comenzaron a buscar en sus bolsas de mano.

"**aquí tienes"**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica que nadie había tomado en cuanta desde su llegada.

Lita sonrió brillantemente, extendió su brazo con la pequeña botella hacia Jessica. Un silencio incomodo invadió el pequeño espacio donde se encontraban, su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, se enderezo de inmediato, quito su pelo de su hombro y en cambio dibujo una sonrisa falsa de supermodelo.

"**bueno tal vez no lo necesitas, quiero decir, tu luces…. Maravillosa. Pero esto esta en los primeros lugares de venta, es de los creadores de…de…de… evolución"** lita sonrió brillantemente.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas. **"¿Evolución?"** una pregunto.

Lita rio nerviosamente **"si, como el fantástico nuevo perfume ¿no han oído hablar todavía? TODAS las famosas modelos y actrices lo usan!"**

"**¿Como quien?"**

Lita intrigo, **"como Cameron Díaz Y Jennifer López… desde luego"**

"**oh"**

"**Ese perfumen"**

"**ah si, me he enterado de esto"**

"**tengo una botella en casa"**

**¿Cómo lo pudimos olvidar?**

"**Mi Papa ayudo a crearlo"**

"**Mi madre esta en el comité de publicidad. Ella incluso se reunió con… Nicole Kidman!"**

Lita suspiro de alivio. _Tontas, se creen todo._

Después de que la conmoción desapareció, Jessica un poco escéptica tomo la botella de Lita, quien soltó un suspiro interior de alivio y regreso a aplicar su maquillaje.

Jessica miro la etiqueta. La sostuvo a la altura de su cabello, Lita no despego sus ojos de ella en ningún momento.

"**quiero probarlo"** grito Tiffany, agarrando la botella de la mano de Jessica.

"**No Yo"**

"**mi cabello lo necesita mas"**

"**mi papa ayudo a crearlo, ¿recuerdan? debería ser yo la primera en usarlo.**

"**lo quiero"**

"**no Yo"**

"**yo primero"**

Lita miro en estado de shock como la botella rebotada de mano en mano. Esto es malo. Poco a poco, ella camino hacia a la puerta para salir del baño y filtrarse en el baile. Unos minutos después se escucho un grito que provenía del baño. Una de las chicas salió corriendo seguida de sus amigas, cada una miro fijamente horrorizadas sus cabezas. Lita se escondió detrás dela mesa de refrescos y las observo. La segunda victima dio un paso hacia la luz, todos los que estaban cerca la miraron asombrados y pararon de bailar. Lita mordió su labio y se abstuvo a reírse de la muchacha de cabello verde neón brillante, despacio su grupo de amigas se alejo de ella dejándola sola en la pista de baile.

"**¡cuando encuentre a esa chica me las va a pagar…!** lita pudo escuchar su grito, mientras ella corría lo mas rápido que podía entre la multitud.

Mina y Ami lentamente abrieron la puerta de sus baños, saliendo sigilosamente de ellos.

"**gee, me pregunto que habrá sucedido aquí"**

Lita saco un walkie-talkie de su monedero, respirando agitadamente. **"líder Orange, acá líder Green. ¡Vamos líder Orange! ¡Cambio!.**

"**líder Green? ¿Qué paso allí? ¿Acaso ella? ¿Dónde estas? ¡Cambio!**

"**no, no conseguimos a la Rubia, pero hemos logrado perjudicar a una de su amigas"**

"**oh si, hubo una que grito, pensé que iba a quedar sorda"**

"**¡si, pude oírla cuando iba a mitad de camino de la pista de baile!"**

"**entonces, ¿ahora que?"**

"**Plan B, en curso"**

"**¡Buena idea!"**

Lita volvió a guardad su walkie-talie en su bolsillo. Después se encontró con las chicas nuevamente para buscar a la Rubia.

"**allí esta, Ahora, ¿sabes que hacer? ¿Verdad?**

"**oigan, no creo que deberíamos estar haciendo esto…."**

"**Ami, quiero decir, líder Blue, no lo vas hacer por nosotras, hazlo por Serena!"**

"**hazlo por cualquier chica que alguna vez en su vida ha sido humillada por una popular"**

"**hazlo…. Por los niños que no pueden estudiar porque sus padre no puede pagar sus profesores"**

Los ojos de Ami se abrieron ampliamente antes de apretar sus dientes y lanzar una mirada fulminadora a la rubia. **"tienes razón, todos deberíamos poder estudiar igualmente de duro!"**

"**esas es la actitud Blue, ¡ahora…ve por ellos, tigre!"**

Ami rápidamente se levanto de la posición en la que estaba, desarrugo su vestido, giro y tomo el pequeño frasco que tenia Mina, antes de partir en dirección de la mesa de merienda. Tomo un plato y comenzó colocar unos cuantos bocados, manteniendo siempre la vista sobre la chica que la ignoraba por completo. Mirando cuidadosamente, Ami iba acercando cada vez más el frasco hacia el vaso de la chica, antes de vaciarlo por completo exhalo un suspiro profundo. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que Jessica la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió inocentemente y se echo a correr rápidamente.

En otro sitio del gimnasio dos amigas la observaban atentamente. _Ella lo ha logrado._

Ami llego hasta una pared a una distancia considerable de la mesa de Jessica, se recargo en ella. Mientras pensaba _¡no lo puedo creer lo he hecho!_ Sentía una gran satisfacción.

Observo a Jessica, que se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde la dejo. Miro su mano que se encontraba a pocas pulgadas del vaso donde derramo la sustancia. Después observo como una pareja sin aliento y risueña por el baile que habían terminado se acerba hacia la mesa. Reconoció a la chica de nombre Samanta amiga de Jessica

Tres pares de ojos observaron con temor como Samanta recogía el vaso y la colocaba muy cerca de sus labios…. Jessica se retiraba de ahí. La mandíbula de Ami cayo **"no….no…. esa… no es tu vaso…es….es…"**

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La chica bebió hasta la última gota antes de regresar con su cita.

Desde sus lugares ella, podían ver como la "poción" surtía efecto.

Samanta miro con curiosidad como los ojos de su cita se ensancharon y el comenzó a alejarse de ella…muy….despacio. Evidentemente dio varias excusas para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

Pero Samanta no había caído en cuenta de lo sucedido. Ella no sabia que sus dientes que eran blancos y brillantes habían pasado a un espantoso negro.

"**Ok, los planes A y B no resultaron como deberían la Rubia es astuta, pero no perderemos las esperanzas. ¡Liders! Nosotras la haremos pagar por lo que le hizo a nuestra mejor amiga!, pronto aprenderá de que fue mala elección meterse con una de nosotras! ¿Están conmigo, liders? ¿Líder Orange? "**

"**estoy contigo, líder Green! Esa Rubia aprenderá una lección que jamás olvidara"**

"**líder Blue?"**

"**no puedo creer que lo hice…"** Ami mascullo.

Lita y mina intercambiaron miradas **"um…. Tomare eso como un si. ¡Entonces! Ahora…. ¡Plan C en marcha!"**

"**no sabia que tenias un plan C"** Mina dijo pensativa, mientras su cerebro trabajaba en recordar cual era el plan C.

Lita sonrió en su conocimiento **"oh, tenemos un plan C. chicas, si que lo tenemos"** dijo en secreto. **"en un momento lo sabrán , síganme"**

"**¿ESTE es tu plan C?"** mina grito eufóricamente.

"**guarda silencio, Orange"** lita susurro. Se encontraban sigilosamente paradas frente a la puerta de metal, tratando de abril la perilla con algún alambre o algo.

"**nosotras no deberíamos estar haciendo esto"**

"**¡líder Blue!, ¡no puedes abandonarnos ahora, te necesitamos mas que nunca!"**

"**pero no es correcto lo que vamos hacer, Lita, no creo que esto valga la pena, de verdad mejor dejemos ir a Jessica y ya, ok"**

Lita dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, alzo la vista a sus amigas que se encontraban recargadas en los casilleros **"¿no vale la pena vengarnos de Jessica? ¿Has perdido la cabeza o que? Desde que entramos a la prepa ella nos ha hecho la vida miserable ¿de verdad crees que es justo dejarla ir? Vamos, ten un poco de dignidad!."** Después de esto ella volvió a concentrarse en la perilla de la puerta.

"**pero, ¿si nos descubren? ¿Imagínense lo que pasaría si hay una detención en mi registro? ¿Mi reputación?"**

"**Ami, ¡vamos!, ¡nadie va a vernos! Además todos los adultos están de chaperones en el baile. "**

Como señal, se escucho un clic que provenía de la puerta. Después todo fue silencio en el pasillo. Lita se levanto se dirigió hacia las chicas, las tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Mina empezó a tararear la canción de misión imposible, mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, volteo a ver a sus amigas **"no hay moros en la costa"**

Entraron sigilosamente en el salón. Mina se adentro con cuidado escondiéndose detrás de un escritorio. Lita se dirigió en puntillas como si de un ladrón se tratara hacia un muro para usarlo como escondite. Ami simplemente rodo sus ojos ante las acciones de sus amigas y oprimió el interruptor de luz.

"**Auch" **se quejaron las chicas desde sus escondites, cubriéndose los ojos.

"**ok, vamos hacer esto rapidito"** dijo Ami, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella echo un vistazo al contenedor de frascos y envases que tenían líquidos de extraños colores. **"lita ¿tienes el frasco?"**

"**claro"**, lita le paso el frasco cuidadosamente, mientras Mina se acercaba a ellas.

Silenciosamente, mina antes de llegar a ellas se distrajo divertidamente con algún instrumental de laboratorio. **"oh, no sabia que el instrumental de ciencias pudiera ser tan divertido"**

"**Mina no toques nada, vas a romperlo"** Ami le advirtió.

"**y probablemente quemar la escuela en el proceso"** lita añadió

"**hey, me las pagaras"** Dijo Mina, tomo un tubo de vidrio y comenzó a perseguir a la castaña.

Ami solo rodo los ojos y se concentro en lo que realizaba . Además ella siempre considero el laboratorio de química como una casa.

"**¿ya esta listo?"**

"**no mina aun no, ahora ya para de quejarte"**

Mina suspiro derrotada, se tumbo en un banco del laboratorio. Observo a su amiga la peli azul, que ahora llevaba una bata blanca encima de su vestido de noche, y unos grandes lentes sobre su nariz.

"**¿es necesario todo ese equipo de ciencia? Digo, tan solo estas mezclando un liquido maloliente."**

"**si es parte del procedimiento"**

Mina suspiro, ahora observo a Lita que se encontraba ocupada con una larga aguja metiéndola en un frasco con ranas muertas. Se burlo, y comenzó otra vez, giro su cabeza hacia Ami y dijo:

"**¿ya esta listo?"**

"**Mina, estas interrumpiendo mi concentración"**

"**estoy aburrida"**

"**no es mi problema"**

Con esto, Ami volvió a su tarea y vertió un líquido naranja a la poción que ya llevaba avanzada.

Mina se levanto del banco, perezosamente se dirigió hacia el estante, observo temerosamente todos los líquidos coloreados. Sus ojos se concentraron particularmente en algunos. Rojo, Naranja, Verde y Azul. Los tomo todos y los coloco sobre la mesa.

_Wow, todos MIS colores! Me pregunto que pasaría si…._

Con una sonrisa, comenzó a vaciarlos todos en una botella, haciendo caso omisa a la advertencia que se encontraba debajo de cada frasco. ¡Peligro! ¡No Mezclar!

**CRASH! BANG! BOOM!**

Todos en el baile, giraron sus cabezas hacia donde provenía la explosión, desde afuera podía observarse una gran nube de humo que se elevaba en la oscura noche. Después de unos instantes despacio y cautelosamente los adolescente volvieron a sus asuntos del baile.

"**aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"**

Los gritos de las tres chicas resonaban como eco en el largo pasillo desierto. Respirando agitadamente, se recargaron en la pared del edificio que termino derrumbándose. Ami tomo la botella con la mezcla y alzo su mano dando un leve golpe en la cabeza a Mina.

"**¡Auch!"**

"**¡que estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre mezclar esas sustancias?"**

Mina la miro aturdida, antes de sentir otro golpe pero ahora en el lado opuesto.

"**¡LITA!"**

"**¿Qué dice Ami?"**

Mina giro sus ojos. **"yo lo siento, no sabia, fue un accidente y hummmmumphu…"**

"**shhh…"** dijo lita, su mano se encontraba tapando la boca de Mina. Un silencio embargo al grupo y podían escuchar perfectamente voces adentro de la escuela, exactamente en el pasillo. Ellas se asombraron al reconocer la voz principal… _¡Sr. Blankers!._

"**estos chicos que irrumpieron la escuela por aquí deben de andar. Voy a encontrarlos y hacerlos pagar por los destrozos de nuestro laboratorio. Les enseñare!"**

Intercambiaron rápidas miraban, cada una sabiendo que hacer, se pusieron rápidamente de pie y se escabulleron por la esquina, tratando de regresar al baile lo mas rápido posible que al parecer era su único refugio. Después de unos minutos escucharon la voz del Sr. Blankers detrás de ellas que gritaba. **"!hey! ¡Ustedes! ¡Vuelvan acá!" **Ellas apresuraron el paso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"**Darién, eres tan divertido" **Serena se reía. Pataleo sus pies en el aire. Darién solo la observaba sonriente. Ella aun se encontraba en su regazo. _Cualquier cosa por verla sonreír…_

El beso su rostro. Acercándola mas hacia el. Lentamente, sus risas se calmaron y volteo a verlo con ojos soñadores. Ella suspiro y cerro lentamente sus ojos, acercando sus labios mas cerca de los de el.

"**Darién…"** ella susurro.

"**Serena…"** respondió. Cerrando el espacio entre sus labios.

Dos fuertes suspiros se escucharon delante de ellos y a continuación. **"¿Dónde están las palomitas cuando las necesitas?"**

Serena y Darién salieron de su trance. Darién impresionado. Empujo sin contemplación a Serena fuera de su regazo.

"**¡Auch!"**

Reconociendo su error. Se incline para ayudarla. **"¡lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Realmente lo siento! Es solo que me tomaron por sorpresa y…"**

**"¡Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"**

Cuatro personas cubrieron sus oídos por el terrible lamento. Finalmente, Darién tomo su rostro y coloco sus labios sobre los de Serena. El lamento murió en cuestión de segundo, después un suspiro de placer. Cuando finalmente se separo, revelando sus características. Serena lo miro fijamente. Con ojos de ternura. El le sonrió y se olvido por completo de los nuevos presentes. Se arrodillo frente a Serena y la envolvió en un dulce abrazo, reclamando sus labios en otro beso apasionado. En su mente, el solo pensaba que nunca se cansaría de esos besos y que eran una herramienta maravillosa y útil para que su cabeza de chorlito dejara de llorar, como el ya había aprendido.

Serena sonrió nerviosamente contra su boca, envolvió su brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, cuando sus manos recorrieron lo largo de la parte posterior de su vestido.

"**ejem…umm….aun estamos aquí"**

Sus labios rápidamente se separaron, giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con tres chicas que los miraban fijamente.

"**uh…. Hola chicas"** serena dijo nerviosamente.

"**¿Qué les paso?**" Darién pregunto con un toque de diversión. Las tres chicas miraron su atuendo y las apariencias de las otras. El cabello ligeramente enredado. Manchas negras en sus rostros y sus vestidos un poco arrugados.

"**bueno…Verán…"**

"**¡encontrare a esas horrible chicas! ¿Donde estarán? ¡Ustedes no escaparan de esta!"**

"**um…¡OCULTARNOS!"** grito Mina. Lanzándose detrás de la sorprendida pareja. Lita salto a un arbusto y Ami se escondió detrás de un árbol.

"**Eh…"** pronuncio Darién, miro de Mina a Serena, ambas aferrándose a el desesperadamente.

Entonces el y Serena miraron hacia arriba como un hombre se acercaba a ellos. Su cabello un poco alborotado, ahora era obvio que es un peluquín. Su camisa se encontraba manchada de suciedad. Su corbata tenía rasgones y manchas de fango. Darién y Serena observaron al hombre. Serena de inmediato reconoció que era el director Sr. Blankers, y el fijo su mirada interesada en ellos.

Después de un difícil momento, el Sr. Blankers se enderezo y acomodo su corbata, intentando mantener un aire de dignidad. **"disculpen, ¿pero no han visto a tres chicas corriendo hacia esta dirección?.**

Serena Y Darién si miraron el uno al otro, antes de señalar al mismo tiempo un camino que se dirigía hacia el campo.

"**ellas se fueron hacia allá"** ambos dijeron en eco.

"**oh, gracias"** el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia aquella dirección, mientras fijaba su peluquín tranquilamente. Mina silenciosamente se apresuro alrededor de ellos que mantenían una barrera entre ella y el director.

Repentinamente, el Sr. Blankers se detuvo brevemente y dio vuelta de nuevo a Serena y Darién, Desde su enfoque seguía bloqueada Mina. **"oigan, como quiera ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?** El dijo mirándolos estrechamente.

Darién y Serena tardaron un breve momento para mirar su posición. Sus brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor uno del otro, ambos arrodillados en medio de un pequeño patio. Y aparte de eso, Darién estaba bastante seguro de que tenía labial de Serena en el ahora mismo. Ellos nerviosamente miraron de nueva cuenta al Sr. Blankers.

"**bueno. Uh…"**

"**usted vera, nosotros estamos.."**

"**um… un poco"**

"**buscando…"**

"**¡mi corbata! Eso es todo, nosotros estamos buscando mi…corbata"**

"**¡SI!, eso es todo"**

"**usted esta usando su corbata"**

Serena miro a Darién y con su mano golpeo su cabeza. **"oh ¡Claro! Wow, no es maravilloso, la corbata esta aquí. Ves, siempre estuvo en su cuello"**

"**oh, es cierto, wow… me pregunto quien la pondría aquí…heh heh…"**

"**si….heh…heh heh"**

El Sr. Blankers los miro extrañamente antes de girar y retomar el camino hacia donde se habían ido aquellas chicas. **"Chicos locos"** el mascullo.

Después de que se el Sr. Blankers se encontrara a cierta distancia. Lita Y Ami emergieron de sus escondites. Lita con algunas ramitas entre su vestido y cabello. Mina soltó un suspiro de alivio, colocándose de pie al igual que Serena y Darién.

"**¿desde cuando están de fugitivas?"** Serena pregunto especulativamente.

"**Desde que nosotros explotamos el laboratorio de química"**

"**¿ustedes hicieron QUE?"**

"**no importa, oye, Ami, ¿Terminaste lo que estabas haciendo?**

"**si, aquí lo tengo"**

"**¡genial! ¡Vamos chicas, manos a la obra!¡ La venganza será nuestra!** Con una carcajada de risa de lita que resonaba por todo el patio, las chicas se dirigieron nuevamente al baile.

"**¿esas son tus amigas?"** Darién dijo, mirando a Serena.

Ella se ruborizo, agacho su cabeza. "¿**me creerías si te dijera que yo no lo sabia?"**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"**¿Dónde esta mi perfume?"** una chica engreída grito. Buscando frustradamente en su bolso. **"¡esta es la peor noche de mi vida! ¡Primero el idiota de Josh, y después Daniel, y luego la muchacha alta que trata de sabotear mi peinado, Jennifer y Samanta tuvieron que marcharse temprano… y ahora no puedo encontrar mi estúpido roció de aroma terapia perfumada! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediéndome!"**

Mina llega al lavamanos, se limpia las manchas de su cara, mientras la chica sigue con sus reclamos frente al espejo. Astutamente, ella encuentra el perfume robado en su bolso. Da un profundo suspiro y se arrodilla debajo del lavamanos.

"**¿es esto lo que estas buscando?"** pregunta, mostrando la botella a Jessica. Al principio la flacucha chica la miro con indignación antes de observar la botella en su mano.

"**ooh, ¿de donde lo sacaste? ¿ Acaso me lo robaste?**

"**no, yo solo lo encontré debajo…"**

"**oh como sea, tu lo necesitas mas que yo, de todos modos. ¿Acaso acabas de salir de una pocilga de cerdos? **Ella pregunto con cierto aire de desprecio en su voz. Tomo el perfume de la mano de Mina.

Mina apretó sus dientes. _Únete al equipo._ Pensó sarcásticamente.

Jessica coloca la botella a unos cuantos milímetros de su cuello y estaba a punto de rociarlo cuando…

**¡CRASH!**

Jessica y Mina gritaron y observaron como la botella caía en el lavamanos y el líquido verdoso que contenía se drenaba por ahí.

_¡Oh GENIAL!_ Fuel el pensamiento de Mina.

"**¡Eh! ¿Qué es esa peste?"** chillo Jessica, tapándose la nariz **"¡incluso es peor que tu!"** Jessica se detuvo brevemente, mirando a Mina **"Espera… Yo revise si mi perfume estaba debajo del lavamanos… me has tendido una trampa, ¿no es así?**

"**ahora, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, Jessica, compañera "**

"**¡porque tu mocosa! Estabas con esa otra chica, ¿no es así? ¡Tratan de humillarme! Pero ya veras, imbécil-tonta"**

Mina esquivo a Jessica y salió volando hacia fuera de la puerta. Jessica salió detrás de ella, persiguiéndola entre la multitud de gente en el baile. Inmediatamente, se abrió un camino entre las chicas, todos las observaban con asombro ya que nunca habían visto a la chica más popular de la escuela perseguir a una de 9° grado con manchas en la cara y ramas en el cabello. Esto podría resultar interesante.

Mina siguió escurriéndose y empujando a la gente. Podía escuchar los gritos de Jessica detrás de ella.

_Ya no puedo mas_… ella pensó exhaustamente. De pronto sintió como un brazo fuerte la tomaba por la muñeca y ella volteo para ver al espectador.

Entonces, se encontró con unos ojos de un marrón profundo, apenas cubiertos por unos suaves cabellos marrones que se encuentran mirándola.

"**hey Mina, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

Aprovechando la oportunidad mina se arrojo a los brazos de Josh.

"**¡Josh sálvame! ¡Ella esta loca! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Loca!**

Despacio, Josh envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella **"Hey…Shhh…todo esta bien Mina todo saldrá bien".**

"**¿Dónde que do esa tipa? ¿Dónde se habrá metido….? "** Jessica se congelo por completo al visualizar delante de ella a Mina en brazos de su ex.-cita. Su sangre hirvió del coraje.

Mina suspiro tranquilamente al sentirse en los brazos de Josh._ Josh…me protege…_

"**uh…" **el tartamudeo.

Mina grito y salto al sentir una mano que toco su hombro, giro su cabeza y observo a lita de pide detrás de ella,

"**entonces, ¿como te fue?"**

"**¡TU! Eres la chica del mouse"**

"**¿Qué?**" Lita miro arriba de Mina y Josh para observar a Jessica que echaba humo rodeada por adolescentes que morían por saber un chisme.

"**esto no esta saliendo"** mina suspiro tristemente, Ami miro fijamente a Lita, mina y Jessica antes de decir.

"**¿Qué? ¿Qué significa? ¿Que no funciono?"**

"**um…¿que sucede?"** Es la pregunta de Josh pregunto Josh dando un vistazo a la otra chica.

"**¡así es, no dio resultado! Esta pequeña travesura no resulto"**

"**¡esto no puede estar….pasándome!... pase por tanto…"** Ami tartamudeo, sus ojos miran fijamente el salón nublándose con daño y confusión. Greg que paso empujando entre la gran multitud, tomo la mano de Ami.

"**hey Ami, esta bien , no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando, pero esta bien"**

"**¡NO, ESTO NO ESTA BIEN! ¡Nada esta bien!"** Ami salió corriendo de ahí. Empujando a la gente para abrirse camino. Greg giro sobre sus talones, y la siguió después de que se había adentrado entre la multitud, la alcanzo y la giro para afrontarla.

"**¡Ami, Cariño! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"**

"**oh, Greg, es horrible! Tuve que poner esa sustancia en el vaso, y luego me infiltre en el laboratorio de química y mezcle esa horrible formula y después exploto el laboratorio y fui perseguida por el Sr. Blankers por todo el patio y jardines y me tuve que esconder detrás de un árbol y manche mi vestido y perdí un monto de experimentos y…y… no funciono!"** Ami rompió en llanto y Greg coloco un confuso pero reconfortante brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"**todo esta bien, ok. Ahora…tranquilizante. Vamos por un poco de ponche, ¿ok? Tal vez eso te calme un poco ¿de acuerdo?"**

Ami lo miro por un momento, una tranquilidad se filtro en sus ojos azules. Susurro. **"si…el ponche….el ponche es bueno… eso…eso es una buena idea, Greg. Es una muy buena, buena idea" **susurro así misma y olvidándose de su cita, Ami se dirigió hacia la mesa de refrescos.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Serena y Darién caminaron de la mano hacia al gimnasio, inmediatamente se percataron de la gran multitud de personas.

"**ooh, tal vez es una pelea, un break-dance o algo así!"** Serena dijo feliz, agarrando la mano de Darién y arrastrándolo hacia la multitud. El se dejo llevar, antes de ser tomado para empujar la multitud por si mismo, dándole a Serena la mejor vista posible. Hasta que llegaron al frente.

"**¿Mina? ¿Lita? ¿Josh?"**

"**¡oh hola Serena!"** Dijo lita nerviosamente, mientras veía a Jessica y a su amiga.

Serena se acerco más a ella. "**¿Qué es lo que sucede?**" Ella susurro.

"**no funciono"**

"**¿Qué no funciono?"**

"**¡su broma, su estúpida broma no dio resultado!¿como te atreves a avergonzarme, mocosa? Soy la chica más popular de la escuela. Solo porque tu no puedes conseguir una cita o estas celosa de lo que tengo y tu nunca tendrás, te sientes con el derecho de jugarme bromas infantiles e inmaduras, como un niño de Dos años!"**

"**hey, tu no puedes dirigirte así a ella…"**

Ken fue interrumpido por Jessica que ahora se dirigía a Lita y a Serena.

"**¡y ustedes!, ¡tu rubia cabeza de bola de golf, podrías sostener una vela para mi!. ¿Qué? ¡Tuviste que pagarle a este chico para que fuera tu cita, porque todos sabemos que Josh te dejo plantada en el ultimo momento!. Hablando de Josh, a propósito, ¡todos por favor miren a la naca que eligió el como su cita después de que lo bote! ¡Una estudiante de 9° grado impopular! ¿Qué patético? ¡Todos ustedes son unos frikis tristes y pequeños que no merecen estar en el mismo lugar donde yo me encuentro!. ¿Cómo se sienten ahora? Ahora que su estúpido plan se vino abajo. ¿Quién es el hazme reír ahora?.**

La multitud solo vocifera oohs y aahs mientras observaban atentamente el espectáculo. Mina, Josh, Lita, Ken, Serena y Darién se encontraban listos para responder a cada uno de los insultos que Jessica les había dicho, cuando algo inesperado sucedió.

**¡SPLASH!**

De pronto las mandíbulas de todos los espectadores cayeron de la impresión. Un silencio se instalo repentinamente en todo el gimnasio.

Hasta que se oyó un grito estridente emitido por la muchacha que se encontraba de pie en medio de la acción. Donde antes era una arrogante segura de si misma pero ahora se encontraba completamente empapada y pegajosa, su escaso vestido casi transparente dejando ver hasta lo que no. Despacio, todos los ojos espectadores se dirigieron hacia la atacante.

Ami sonrió por la gran satisfacción que sentía, un gran tazón vacio descansaba en ambas manos. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo se encontraba temblando de cólera y orgullo. Detrás de ella, Greg susurro. **"No puedo creer que hayas esto eso, eres increíble".**

Después de que la impresión había desaparecido. Mina comenzó a aplaudir, seguidas por Lita , Josh, Serena, Ken y Darién…. Y pronto todo el gimnasio se encontraba en medio de un alboroto.

Ami observaba a su alrededor, impresionada, como algunos extraños le daban palmadas en su espalda y la felicitaban, rio ligeramente, hizo una reverencia, y una sonrisa se extendió a lo largo de sus labios.

Jessica observo el espectáculo a su alrededor. _No es justo. ¿Por qué aplauden?._ No entendía la situación, pero por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a sentir vergüenza. Y ella lo odio. Dando vuelta hacia Ami. Le grito un mar de obscenidades que se perdieron en la conmoción. Apretando los dientes, levanto su mano para propinarle una bofetada a la chica… cuando un apretón de hierro atrapo su muñeca. Girando su cabeza, ella logro visualizar al Sr. Blankers fulminándola con la mirada.

"**¡oh! ¡Sr, B, gracias a Dios que usted se encuentra aquí! ¿Mire esa chica? Ella…ella… arruino mi vestido.**

"**usted esta en serios problemas, señorita"**

"**¿que? Pero… yo no hice nada"**

"**si, claro. Estoy al tanto de que tu y sus dos amigas se encontraban en el laboratorio de química"**

"**¿de que habla? ¡Yo he estado en el baile todo el tiempo!"**

"**y porque Jennifer y Samanta se fueron temprano?, ¿eh? Déjalo Jessi, te vi correr, a usted y su cabello rubio teñido. ¿Quién mas podría haber sido?. Créame usted se encontrara en detención durante un largo tiempo, después de lo que hizo esta noche."**

"**¡pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡No fui yo!"**

El Sr. Blankers tomo una pluma y un bloc de notas de su bolsillo y garabateo algo mientras Jessica seguía reclamándole. Las risas y aplausos no se dejaron esperar por parte de todos los espectadores. El le dio el papel, diciendo **"entregue esto a la Sra. Matsukawa el lunes"** y con esto el se dio la vuelta y comenzó andar entre la multitud de adolescentes.

Ami devolvió el tazón a la mesa de refrescos, una sonrisa brillante se encontraba dibujada en su rostro, antes de unirse a su grupo de amigos que se encontraban reunidos en una esquina. Pronto, los grupitos de amigos comienzan a formarse en todo el salón, se reanuda la música, parejas que bailaban antes de los sucedido se empiezan a juntar nuevamente en la pista.

"**Ami, ¿que te poseyó para que hiciera esto?.**" Grito serena con una sonrisa de asombro en su cara.

Ami se encogió con inocencia. **"no funciono"**

"**¿eh? Para mi parece que funciona mas que perfectamente."**

"**no importa, Serena, ya déjalo. Ami. Te felicito por el trabajo ¡bien hecho! Los estudiantes de Juuban por siempre compartirán su historia de su triunfante resultado, serás como un ídolo, venerado por todos los estudiantes inferiores y los nerds de computación por los años que vienen! Ami Mizuno, cantaremos tus alabanzas! ¡Tengo el honor de ser un amigo humilde del gran conquistador!...."**

"**¡tengo la letra, lita, gracias, pero ya paso"** Amy suspiro con orgullo. **"y créeme esto me hizo sentir bien, también"**

"**chicos y chicas, presten atención"** hizo resonar una voz por todo el gimnasio. Todos voltearon hacia el escenario para encontrarse con Katie Rydell, presidente del consejo estudiantil, con un micrófono en la mano. Un silencio invadió a todos los estudiantes.

"**ahora el espectáculo mas esperado en la noche"** dijo Kate con una sonrisa. **"el comité de baile ha planificado algo especial para esta noche, en honor al día de San Valentín, el festival de las rosas, Cupido y el amor verdadero, hemos creado una competición. ¡10 candidatos! 5 chicas y 5chicos serán escogidos por la audiencia para elegir entre ellos al príncipe y la princesa de San Valentín!"**

Aplausos eufóricos resonaron por todo el salón. Inmediatamente, las chicas comenzaron a arreglar sus vestidos y fijar su cabello. Los hombres tomaron fuertemente de la mano a sus citas para no ser separados de ellas.

Serena pregunto a sus amigos. **"¿alguno de ustedes sabían acerca de esto?"** ellos negaron con su cabeza y encogieron sus hombros antes de volver a prestar su atención a Kate.

"**y ahora, para comenzar con esta competencia, podrían escoger a cinco hombres para ser candidatos, por favor. Lo único que tienen que hacer es gritar el nombre del chico que es el mas bello, dulce, súper romántico de aquí y yo lo pasare al escenario!"**

Gritos se escucharon entre toda la multitud, cada chica dispuesta a ver a su cita en el escenario.

Serena no tenia mucha suerte. Sabía que desde donde se encontraba no seria escuchada.

Darién se encontraba a su lado, cuando se percato que Serena le había soltado la mano. La miro confundido, al verla que se subía a la mesa de meriendas. Corrió tras ella, pensando, _¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Se ha vuelto loca?_

Ella solo le guiño el ojo, ahueco su boca con sus manos y comenzó a gritar. **"DARIEN, DARIEN"**

Kate miro a su alrededor, ya había escogido a 2 chicos. Todo lo que veía eran manos , las chicas saltando de arriba y abajo y los chicos tratando de ocultar sus rostros y solo escuchaba algunos nombres, Jeff…Brian… Colin… Chuck… David… Michael… entonces observe a lo lejos y vio a una chica de pie sobre una mesa. Ella frunció su frente _¿Qué esta haciendo?_

Serena se percato que había captado la atención de Kate. Con una brillante sonrisa, se voltio y tomo a Darién de la mano y la levanto por encima de su cabeza.. Con sumo entusiasmo, ella lo señalo con su mano libre. Darién por fin comprendió lo que Serena trataba de hacer, intento escapar, pero se percato de que Serena no era la única chica que lo nombraba. Una pequeña multitud de muchachas ahora lo proclamaban, gritando cosas como ¡el universitario! O ¡el chico de cabello Negro con ojos azules!.

Paso saliva. _Tal vez por esto nunca vine a los bailes de preparatoria._

Kate sonrió y escogió al hombre que proclamaban. **"el chico de atrás"**, ella grito. Antes de pasar.

Darién gruño.

Serena sonrió y salto abajo. **"vamos, Muffin** (tipo panque ya que Darién le dice a Serena odango de vez en cuando entonces ella le puso este apodo), **ese eres tu."**

Se permitió ser arrastrado hacia el escenario, miraba a Serena por el rabillo del ojo. Ella sonreía y se reía inocentemente. _Bueno, creo que valió la pena, al menos Serena me dio un nombre cariñoso. Un poco pegajoso, pero lindo. No importa soy el muffin de Serena. Si, bien merecido._

Suspiro y miro a la multitud. En una esquina logro visualizar a Serena que ya se había reunido con los demás, ella y Mina ahora trataban de que Josh fuera elegido. Con un divertido interés, di un paso hacia adelante y toque el hombre de la que realizaba el concurso.

Ella me miro confundida. Necesitaba un chico más.

Con una sonrisa, señalo la esquina. Ella voltea y mira un grupo de chicas que apuntan a Josh y lo empujan hacia adelante. El se resistía, pero fue en vano. Con una sonrisa ella lo llama. **"Josh Richardson"**

Los gritos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte del club de admiradoras, Mina se lanzo a sus brazos felizmente. **"JA, con que tengo a uno de los chicos lindos, AQUÍ!"** dijo ella bromeando. El la fulmino con la mirada antes de caminar trabajosamente hasta su lugar a lado de Darién.

"**Felicidades. Al parecer estamos dispuestos hacer cualquier cosa con tal de impresionar a nuestras citas"** Darién mascullo. Josh solo sonrió irónicamente.

"**no es broma, piensa ¿vale la pena?."**

Ambos se vieron con sonrisas a sabiendas **"definitivamente"**

Ellos esperaban en el escenario junto con los otros tres elegidos, mirando hacia la multitud de gente.

"**Así que… adivino ¿sigues interesado en Serena?**" Darién pregunto. Josh levanto la vista hacia el, antes de mirar hacia otro punto ligeramente avergonzado.

"**bueno… quiero decir me preocupo por ella… pero, yo hable con Mina y veo que esta feliz contigo. Además, yo nunca antes había conocida a nadie como Mina. Ella es tan increíble y diferente".**

Darién se rio un poco. **"Suenas igual a mi cuando hablo de Serena"**

"**tomare eso como una buena señal"**

"**y ahora, ¡escogeremos a las chicas! ¿ Me podrían dar el nombre de cinco mujeres afortunadas de la audiencia, por favor?"**

Serena agito la mano en el aire. **"yo, yo, yo, por favor, escógeme"**

Dos chicas fueron elegidas en cuestión de segundos, aunque Kate comenzó a elegir más especulativamente. Darién mordió su labio inferior. _Escoge a Serena. ¡Ella es la chica más Hermosa que existe!_

Mina vio su oportunidad y tomo a Serena de la muñeca, arrastrándola hasta quedar en frente del auditorio, comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo y agitar su mano para llamar la atención de Kate.

Kate miraba a la multitud indecisa de quien elegir, hasta que su atención fue captada por Mina. La reconoció por el argumento de la impopular de 9º grado. _Mina ¿era su nombre?_

"**MINA"** ella la llamo, señalándola. Mina quedo sorprendida y comenzó a agitar sus manos.

"**¡No yo,! ¡Ella! ¡Ella!"**

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que fue agarrada y aventada hacia el escenario. Josh le sonrió abiertamente cuando se acerco desanimada.

Se acerco a Darién y se encogió de hombro. **"lo intente".**

Le sonrió en agradecimiento antes de fijar su vista en los concursantes.

Desde algún lugar en la multitud, un hombre grito, **"la chica del ponche"**

Alguien cercano a continuación, lo apoyo. **"¡si! La chica del ponche"**

Kate los miro para intentar reconocerla. Mina sonrió, dio un paso para llegar a lado de la conductora, señalo a Ami, que aun se encontraba en la esquina con Lita, Greg y Ken . **"su nombre es Ami Mizuno"**

Kate Sonrió y asintió. **"Ami Mizuno" "la chica del ponche"**

Ami quedo en shock al escuchar su nombre. _¿Ella acaba de decir…?_

Con una sonrisa brillante, lita la empujo hacia delante y ella lentamente, avanzo cautela hacia el escenario.

"**¿uh….ha habido un error….?"**

Kate hizo caso omiso a ella.

Serena observo con desaliento como cuatro muchachas ahora se encontraban sobre el escenario y continuaban gritando y animando alrededor de ella. _Yo nunca seré la princesa de San Valentín. Y ahora….que are si Darién es coronado Príncipe y tenga que bailar con una hermosa chica, o…o…_ ella sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras las personas se reían y bromeaban.

Darién vio el rostro de tristeza de Serena y sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos. _¿Por qué no ha sido elegida aun? Es tan hermosa… y pensar todo el tiempo que paso preparándose. Nunca se había visto tan increíble e impresionante….. Cada persona de aquí debió haberlo notado._

**¡SERENA TSUKINO!** Un tipo grito. Darién miro detrás de ella solo para observar a un chico que no conocía. El extraño levanto la mano cuando ella lo miro en estado de shock.

Darién sintió celos….pero entonces la felicidad lo embargo. Esta era su oportunidad.

"**¡Si! ¡Serena!"** el repitió.

"**¡SERENA TSUKINO!"** Mina y Ami aclamaron.

"**¡SERENA!"** Josh los acompaño.

Lita, Ken y Greg se acercaron a ella, la rodearon en un semicírculo y la señalaron, cada uno gritando su nombre. Otras cinco muchachas los apoyaron probablemente más amigos de la escuela. Y Darién pronto comprendió que ella tenía su propio club de fans de admiradores secretos, que ahora se encontraban gritando su nombre también.

Serena miro a su alrededor en estado de shock . _¿Las personas están votando por mí? Quiero decir…. De todas estas personas….. Yo no conozco ni a la mitad. ¿Es esto real?._

"**ok, ok, Serena Tsukino"** dijo kate. Tenía una pista sobre quien se trataba.

Darién sonrió cuando Serena camino entre toda la gente hacia el escenario. Le susurro sarcásticamente. **"Hasta que te apetece venir"**

Ella le sonrió y rio tímidamente, aun se encontraba en estado de shock, después se dirigió y tomo su lugar a lado de Ami y Mina.

Kate sonrió tratando de transmitir esperanzas a los diez concursante. Bueno, la mayoría de ellos fueron esperanzados. **"en primer lugar, vamos a presentar a nuestros candidatos para el príncipe y princesa de San Valentín"**. Ella se dirigió hacia el primer chico que había elegido. **"ahora, esto será rápido y sencillo, me dirás tu nombre y grado que cursas y te hare una pregunta. Así será con todos los concursantes. Después la multitud votara y el que reciba mas aplausos será el que gane"** la multitud aclamo por esto, kate sonrió al primer tipo. **"Hola! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".**

Era una pregunta tonta para casi todos. La mayor parte de los estudiante reconocieron al quarterback (mariscal de campo) del equipo de futbol americano. **"Hey todos aquí, yo soy Aarón Daehteam y soy el mejor! ¡YEAH!"**

De la parte de atrás de la multitud se escucho un grupo de animadores que gritaba **"Aarón, Aarón, nuestro chico, si el no puede hacerlo, nadie puede!"**

Kate rodo sus ojos por la respuesta de las admiradoras **"Aarón, si tu pudieras cambiar una cosa de esta escuela, ¿Cuál seria?"**

"**¡me gustaría que el viernes fuera solo deportes! Y gastaría dinero en equipo para deportes, ¡formaría mas equipos! ¡Y añadiría servicios para capacitación y entrenamiento, como salas de pesas y cosas por el estilo! También…."**

"**muy bien Aarón con eso es suficiente, gracias"** las animadoras saltaron y gritaron por la respuesta de Aarón.

"**hola! ¿Quién eres tu?"** kate se dirige al siguiente concursante.

"**eh… hola…soy Nick. Um…. Estoy en 10° grado …creo…"** dijo el siguiente chico. Su cabello largo lacio es recogido en una coleta, se veía decente a pesar de lo informal, pero la mayoría de las personas lo reconocieron por su voz que pertenecía a Nick McLean, el cantante de una banda bien conocida en la escuela.

"**hola, Nick, ahora dime, ¿si la mejor banda del mundo viniera a la escuela, a quien preferirías?"**

Nick saco su lengua mientras formulaba su respuesta. **"um…déjame pienso… creo que estaría bien the offspring…o muse…. No mejor simple plan. Si creo que ese estaría perfecto"**

Inmediatamente un grupo de rockeros rompieron en aplausos y gritos. Nick se rio y paso un mano por su cabello. **"wow, cool"**

Kate miro a la audiencia casi con miedo antes de caminar.

"**oooook….sir, ¿cual es su nombre?"**

"**hey juuBAN¡ yo soy Tony Jay… "**grito el nuevo concursante

Kate se asusto, coloco una manos sobre su oído. Se encogió de hombros y dijo nerviosamente. **"¿ y en que grado vas, tonny? "**

"**estoy en el ultimo año , ¡YEAH!, rock and roll, nena"**

"**uh…ok…Tony. ¿Cuál es tu idea de una gran primera cita?"**

"**ah, ¡si que es fácil!, ok, me gusta tratar a las chicas BIEN, sabes a lo que me refiero, la llevaría a un elegante restaurant de fantasía, y después iríamos a dar un paseo a la playa a la luz de la luna, antes de eso iríamos a una fiesta en algún sitio de la ciudad. Ya sabes yo soy un fiestero de corazón! ¡Woohoo!"**

Kate se alejo de el rápidamente al momento en que las muchachas rompieron en gritos y los chicos comenzaron hacer ese típico sonido con su puño cerrado muy cerca de su boca (tipo los raperos si saben vdd)

Josh paso saliva, espero que la multitud se calmara. Mina levanto sus oídos y Kate comenzó. **"hola, y ¿a quien tenemos aquí?"**

"**hola a todos!, mi nombre es Josh y esto en el 10° grado"** dijo tímidamente, las chicas en la multitud suspiraron y comenzaron a decir su nombre. Sonrió un poco y paso una mano por su cabello.

"**hola, Josh. Ahora…. Si tu ganaras un millón de dólares esta noche, ¿que harías con ellos?"**

Josh levanto una ceja. **"depende… ¿recibir un millo de dólares?"** la multitud se rio un poco y Josh comenzó a relajarse. **"no, en serio… veamos… un millón de dólares… bueno, en primer lugar, una parte la ahorraría para ir a la universidad, y luego, llevaría mi chica a una excelente cita, en algún lugar caro y romántico… para demostrarle que soy feliz por haberla encontrado".**

Josh miro y le sonrió a Mina. Ella sintió que sus rodillas temblaban y le devolvió la sonrisa. Kate se percato de las miradas y sonrió caprichosamente. **"que dulce, gracias, Josh. ¡Y ahora para terminar! ¿Hola, como te llamas?"**

Darién respiro profundamente. **"Darién"** dijo simplemente. Kate sonrió y como casi todas las chicas del público suspiro al escuchar el sonido de su voz profunda.

"**oye Darién, y…. ¿en que grado vas?"**

Aclaro su garganta. **"oh…. Yo estoy en mi segundo grado de Universidad".**

Serena sonrió ampliamente, _Ha ha ha, tomen esto chicas! Estoy con un universitario! Ha ha!_ Y una vez más se dejaron oír suspiros soñadores y risitas coquetas del público.

"**ooh, eres universitario"** dijo Katie, aprovechando la oportunidad, Darién trato de no sonrojarse.

"**bueno, Darién, vamos a ver si podemos encontrar una pregunta decente para ti, ahora bien, podrías por favor para todas las admiradoras tuyas que ves en la multitud"** no pudo evitarlo un tono rojo invadió sus mejillas. **"decirnos que es lo que buscas en una chica"**

Darién la miro. _¿En serio? Ja, yo puedo hacer eso! No hay ningún problema!_ El sonrió. **" ok, en primer lugar, ella debe ser muy optimista. Me encantan una chica que me haga sonreír o reír"**

Serena recordó cuando fueron a cenar y el sonreía todo el tiempo por algunas anécdotas que le conto sobre ella.

"**y alguien que le encante aprender nuevas cosas"**

El le había enseñado a bailar apenas hace pocas horas.

"**alguien que no se enfade tanto cuando me burle de ella, sobre todo cuando le digo un lindo apodo y a ella no le importa"**

Recordó las innumerable veces que la llamada cabeza de chorlito y odango.

"**me gusta la chica que siga adelante, sin importar cuantas veces halla fracasado o la hallan humillado"**

Ella había notado, que siempre que perdía en la maquina de juegos el sonreía al mirarla intentar de nuevo sin importar que volvería a perder

"**y alguien, que tenga un corazón tan grande que sea capaz de cambiar al universo, que ama a cualquiera y cada uno de los que conoce. Y que es capaz de amarme a mi aunque eso no sea fácil de hacer"**

Sus miradas se encontraron y pudo observar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos Azul zafiro.

"**¡y lo mas importante de todo….Serena! realmente a mi me encanta el nombre de Serena"**

Reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a través del escenario y lanzarse en sus brazos. Parpadeo sus ojos alejando cualquier rastro de lagrimas y lo miro y sonrió con tanto amor, el le devolvió la mirada y sonrisa.

"**wow… bueno, con esto realmente se disminuye la competencia."** Dijo Katie, tratando de evitar reírse de las chicas que se encontraban entre la gente llorando.

"**muy bien, vamos a dar un cálido aplauso a todos nuestros posibles Príncipes de San Valentín."**

Después de que la ovación murió. Katie se dirigió hacia las chicas anunciando la competencia de la Princesa de San Valentín.

"**ok, todo será igual como se realizo con los chicos, después de esto, todos votaran y elegirán a nuestra princesa y príncipe. Entonces recuerden a quien elegirán como príncipe mientras hacemos la competencia con las princesas".**

La primera elegida como candidata para princesa, había sido la capitana de las animadoras, que era la novia de Aarón. El le guiño el ojo cuando ella se dirigía hacia Katie. **"hola y cual es tu nombre"**

"**hola, soy Brittany y estoy en…."** Hubo silencio mientras todos miraban como ella hacia una cuenta con sus dedos **" 10° grado, ¡si! Así es!"** ella se rio irritante y tontamente mientras enredaba un pedazo de cabello en su dedo y mascaba de una manera desagradable un chicle. Kate solo levanto las cejas.

"**um… ok….ahora, Brittany, dinos ¿para ti cual es el aspecto mas importante de la escuela?"**

Brittany la miro inexpresivamente. **" ¿um… como que el aspecto mas importante?"**

Katie se aclaro la garganta, y rodo los ojos ante la incredulidad de Brittany **"no importa, vamos a probar otra cosa…eh…."** Kate esperaba algo de la audiencia. **"uh…¿Qué tal…. Cual es la estrella de cine mas guapo para ti?"**

Brittany se rio **"bueno, yo diría que Brad Pitt"**

Detrás de ello se escucho que Aarón se aclaraba la garganta Brittany volteo y agrego **"pero no mas que tu, Pookie"** y con eso, ella corrió y se lanzo a los brazos de Aarón y ambos comenzaron una guerra de besos.

La multitud se cubrió los ojos.

Ami miro a Mina y le susurro. **"ambos están en mi clase de geometría. ¡Ellos hacen eso todo el tiempo! No me preguntes como es que lo soporto."** Ambas hicieron una mueca de dolor.

"**SIGUIENTE concursante"** dijo Kate, desplazándose hacia la siguiente chica. Tenía el cabello largo de un color rojizo con destellos rosas. Llevaba un vestido rosado sin mangas pero en sus manos portaba unos guantes blancos. **"¿hola y quien eres tu?"**

"**hola…um..Yo soy…rebeca."** Susurro la chica sonrojada.

"**si, esa es mi nena"** grito un chico de la audiencia. Mina miro con asombro al chico que había hablado. Tenía pantalones verdes del ejército, una camisa de vestir blanca de manga corta y una corbata verde que parecía camuflajearse.. En un brazo que se veía fuerte tenía un negro tatuaje. Su cabello largo semi-caia sobre sus ojos oscuros. Mina estaba atrás de la inocente niña que ahora agitaba su brazo hacia ese tipo.

"**opuestos se atraen "** ella mascullo antes de proseguir.

"**hola, rebeca y en que grado de encuentras."**

"**uh…Eh… 10°"**

"**bien, ahora respóndeme este simple pregunta ¿Qué es lo que tu buscas en el sexo opuesto?"**

Rebeca se puso pálida al instante, mientras miraba al hombre en la audiencia **"uh…eh…s…sexo? No espera, quiero decir, yo…yo no soy así!"** ella comenzó a sacudir su cabeza y cerro sus ojos marrón por su incredulidad.

Kate dio un paso atrás. **"um… yo no quise decir…"**

"**eso es nefasto y…y… horrible! Yo no pienso en eso, no soy así! Es simplemente inconcebible…y…"**

"**esta bien, baby, todo esta bien"** dijo su novio que se dirigía al escenario la tomo en sus brazos **"estuviste maravillosa, baby, lo hiciste increíble"**

"**oh, spike, yo no quise…"**

"**esta bien, vamos por ahí a dar una vuelta, ok?"**

Rebeca asintió con la cabeza y se dejo llevar fuera del baile.

Katie se aclaro la garganta, tratando de animar un poco el ambiente en la audiencia. **"ok, chicos y chicas, rebeca y …. Spike se fueron, vamos con la siguiente candidata"**

Ella se dirigió hacia Mina que inmediatamente se enderezo y sonrió ampliamente. _Después de todo si sirvieron esos cursos de modelaje,_ pensó.

"**hola, soy Mina Aino de 9° grado"** dijo con orgullo.

"**hola Mina, si pudieras hacer algo para remodelar la escuela, ¿que harías?"**

"**bueno… movería la cafetería mas cerca del gimnasio, así nosotros no tendríamos que caminar muy lejos para conseguir nuestro almuerzo después de quemar tantas calorías, yo pienso… yo definitivamente me desharía del laboratorio de química. Sip! Eso es todo lo que haría"**

Lita escupió el jugo que había tomado. **"¿esta loca?"**

Pero el resto de la audiencia solo rio de su comentario ganándose también algunos aplausos y comentarios de acuerdo. Mina sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

"**gracias. Ahora nuestra siguiente candidata es…?"**

" **Ami Mizuno, estudiante de 9° grado"** dijo tímidamente, mirando al publico con la esperanza de que nadie haya tomado en serio el ultimo comentario de Mina.

"**o mejor conocida como la chica ponche, ¿estoy en lo correcto?"** inmediatamente, se escucharon aplausos de la multitud. Ami se ruborizo.

"**S-si, esa soy yo"**

"**ese si que fue un espectáculo sorprendente, debo decir que eres nuestro centro de atención"**

Ami rio ligeramente.

"**de todos modos, vamos a tu pregunta, ¿Cuál crees que es el aspecto mas importante de la escuela?"**

Ami la miro y sonrió. Enderezo sus hombros, empezó a hablar con seguridad. **" una buena educación es necesario para llevarnos por el buen camino a una exitosa carrera. Las futuras generación dependen de nuestros esfuerzos para mejorar a nosotros a mismos y tratar de alcanzar nuestro máximo nivel de conocimientos, así como obtener seguridad financiera en un rápido entorno de trabajo para producir una estable y creciente experiencia de aprendizaje para nuestros futuros descendientes. Estableciendo esto vamos a lograr nuestras metas y sueños y satisfacer nuestra natural curiosidad por la enseñanza y la tutela"**

El silencio se hundió en el gimnasio, todas las miradas eran dirigidas ala peli-azul y sus grandes palabras.

"**¿y… nosotros esperamos llegar…para ver…a nuestros amigos?"**

Rugiente aplausos se hicieron. Ami dio un suspiro de alivio y retrocedió hacia la línea de concursantes.

"**y nuestra ultima participante de la noche, por favor presentante!"**

Serena aclaro su garganta y tomo un profundo suspiro. Miro a Darién que le sonrió alentadoramente y procedió. **"Hola, Soy Serena Tsukino, también de 9° Grado".**

Serena se sorprendió demasiado cuando el público animado y aplaudiendo estallo, y la mayoría eran CHICOS!.

"**hola serena"** kate miro a Serena y después a Darién, a sus espaldas. **"disculpa mi intromisión…pero el es tu cita?**

Serena asintió, sonriente miro a Darién. **"si, es el"**

Kate se percato de las intimas miradas entre los dos. **"ok, es obvio que ambos tienen una gran cantidad de admiradores por ahí, así que ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que Darién tiene de diferentes de todos los chicos?".**

Darién levanto interesadamente una ceja. Serena de pronto se puso pálida y un ligero color rosa invadió sus mejillas. Ella volteo nerviosamente hacia el y el solo se encogió de hombros.

"**bueno…eh.."**

_¿Qué se supone que deba decir? Nos odiábamos mutuamente hace apenas ocho horas! Nunca habíamos sido capaces de estar cerca el uno del otro por más de cinco minutos, hasta esta noche por supuesto._

_Decir la verdad_, una vocecita resonó en su cabeza. Serena se detuvo un momento, miro hacia el suelo y después con una pequeña sonrisa levanto su mirada hacia el publico y a continuación a Darién.

"**En realidad nosotros solíamos odiarnos mutuamente, hasta el día de hoy, no podíamos permanecer en el mismo sitio por mas de cinco minuto. Con toda honestidad, pensé que su propósito en esta vida era fastidiarme y torturarme. Pero entonces… después de que el me pidió venir al baile y pasar tiempo con el… yo realmente empecé a ver algo que yo siempre quise ver en el a partir del momento en que nos conocimos. Algo muy dentro de mi siempre se preguntaba como era en realidad el, dejando a un lado sus insultos y burlas. Entonces lo que yo encontré… fue… fue mas hermoso de lo que me imagine. El siempre con su gran personalidad de engreído y no me importa lo que suceda, aun así siempre pude contar con el. Incluso antes de que…estuviéramos juntos… yo solía ir al Crown Center cada día a la misma hora…porque yo sabia que el estaría allí. Y aunque sabia que el siempre se burlaba de mi cuando me veía, no me importaba porque sabia que yo tenia una constante – hay cosas en esta vida que nunca cambian. Y ahora me siento segura cuando estoy cerca de el. Y protegida. Yo nunca había conocida a alguien que me hiciera sentir tan….querida. Y honestamente no creo que haya alguien en la vida que me quiera tanto. Y nunca me imagine que fuera el. Pero me alegro tanto de que lo sea" **Serena miro a la audiencia con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de dar un vistazo a Darién. **"y además, el tiene una mirada tan penetrante".**

Darién sonrió, sorprendido, y la audiencia rompió en risas y aplausos. Serena se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la línea de participantes.

"**gracias a todos nuestro concursante, así como a la audiencia por hacer esta noche tan divertida. Y ahora, vamos a elegir este año a nuestra princesa y príncipe de San Valentín de la escuela de Juuban. Iremos en orden desde el primero hasta el ultimo, van aplaudir lo mas fuerte a quienes ustedes piensan que merecen ser coronado!¿Están listos?"**

Gritos eufóricos obtuvo como respuesta.

"**buena suerte a todos, todos hicieron un gran trabajo! Ahora quien quiere que Aarón Daehteam sea el coronado!"**

Una vez mas, las porristas iniciaron su porra **"Aarón, Aarón es nuestro chico, si el no lo hace, nadie lo hará"** y aparte de esto solo se escucharon unos aplausos dispersos.

"**¿Qué tal Nick?"**

Una ovación un poco más fuerte se hizo resonar. En su mayoría el grupo de rockeros.

"**uh-huh, Tony Jay"**

Se escucharon un poco mas de gritos y chiflidos mientras que Tony hizo una seña de victoria.

"**¡Josh Richardson!"**

Se dejaron oír aplausos ensordecedores de parte de amigos de Josh y algunas admiradoras.

"**Darién, el chico universitario"**

Darién se sorprendió al ver a casi todas las chicas del publico salta y aullar su nombre.

Josh le dio un leve codazo **"me estas robando mi puesto"**

Darién lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. **"Serena será mejor que ganes"**

Josh sonrió. **"esta es una competencia entre ella y Mina. Pero francamente pienso que tu tienes una posibilidad buena".**

El le regreso la sonrisa **"gracias"**

"**¡parece que tenemos un ganador! Ahora, ¡las damas! Veamos quien tendrá la suerte de ser la princesa de este hombre!"**

Brittany grito por la emoción. Después tomo una posición tranquila y miro hacia el piso por las miradas que le daba Aarón.

"**¿Quién escoge a Brittany?"**

Igual que su novio, Brittany recibió aplausos del equipo de porristas y uno que otro aparte. Ella miro con desaliento, antes de regresar con Aarón y volver a lo que estaban haciendo antes. Darién dio un suspiro de alivio.

_No importa que pase, por lo menos estaré con Serena o con alguna de sus amigas. Puedo soportarlo_

**¡"Mina Aino!"**

Vivos elogios y aplausos se hicieron resonar, en su mayoría de muchachos, pero el gimnasio entero estaba en aplausos.

"**¿Qué hay de Ami Mizuno?"**

De nuevo, el salón se lleno de aplausos, aunque la mayoría pertenecía al grupo de clases avanzadas o personas que odiaban a Jessica.

Serena tomo un largo respiro. _POR FAVOR, permítanme ser su princesa! Quiero ser su princesa ahora y siempre!_

"**y nuestra ultima candidata a Princesa de san Valentín, Serena Tsukino!"**

Por tercera vez, serena sintió como la sala exploto en aplausos y chiflidos de parte de sus amigos, admiradores, completos extraños e incluso profesores!

Kate sonrió por dentro. **"Pasen al frente"**

El resto de los concursantes observaron como Serena Y Darién se dirigieron hacia al frente del escenario.

"**y ahora me siento honrada de presentar al príncipe y princesa de san Valentín de la escuela de Juuban. Darién…."** Ella se dirigió a el y le susurro **"¿Cuál es tu apellido?"**

"**Chiba"**

"**Darién Y Serena Chiba Tsukino"**

Serena rio temerosa y se asombro al observar como dos miembros del comité de estudiantes dieron un paso adelante y presentaron dos coronas de plata con diamantes rojos en forma de corazón.

"**y ahora el príncipe y la princesa compartirán un hermoso baile"**. Kate termino de decir cuando la música lenta comenzó a sonar.

Serena miro nerviosamente a Darién. El le sonrió y le ofreció su mano **"¿vamos?"**

Con una encantadora sonrisa, coloca una mano sobre la suya **"por supuesto, mi príncipe".**

Poco a poco avanzaron hacia la pista de baile tomados de la mano. La multitud los rodeo formando un circulo alrededor de la pareja.

Darién coloco una mano en su cintura y estuvo a punto de comenzar el baile cuando ella alzo la vista y lo miro asustada.

"**Darién"** le susurro

"**¿sucede algo?"**

"**yo… creo que olvide lo que me enseñaste en el parque. Estoy muy nerviosa"**

El le sonrió y soltó su mano coloca ambas alrededor de su espalda, la acerco mas hacia el. **"entonces lo haremos de esta manera, es mas sencillo"**

Serena sonrió ruborizada. **"gracias"**

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

La sostuvo mas de cerca, entonces ella recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho y sus brazos rodearon su cuello. Cerro sus ojos, el coloco su cabeza sobre la cabeza de ella, girando con lentitud al compas de la música.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, golpes leves en sintonía con los suyos. En ese momento, ella se sentía perfecta. Todo a su alrededor parecía justo y hermoso. Sus manos se encontraban contra su piel, sosteniéndola delicadamente, abrumando todos sus sentidos. Aunque ella no se sentía perdida ni mucho menos confundida. En cambio sintió como un éxtasis comenzó a rodearla. Como si ella estuviera bebiendo de las llamas de un fuego, el calor la abarco, sin quemarla. El mundo entero desapareció y junto con el todo pensamiento en su mente se disipo. Ella hubiera querido permanecer así para siempre.

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

La sostuvo lo mas cerca que podía, sumergiéndose en las emociones que sentía. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría mañana o en diez minutos, pero sabia que mientras la tuviera en sus brazos, nada malo pasaría. Con sus ojos apenas abiertos, pudo observar papelitos largos dorados que flotaban cautelosamente alrededor de ellos dándoles una atmosfera de protección.

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

Cerro sus ojos pacíficamente y una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios. Podía sentir como sus brazos se posaban sobre el libremente y sus manos jugaban divertidamente con su cabello. Esto le provoco algo de cosquillas, pero sin duda alguna le encantaba. Pensaba que en algún momento iba a despertar de este lindo sueño, que lo que le sucedía no podía ser real. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan maravilloso. Su corazón saltaba de alegría, pero sin embargo volvería a la soledad de su apartamento y despertaría al siguiente día solo. Pero ella aun permanecía en sus brazos, segura, completa era perfecto… deseaba con todo su ser que este momento durara para siempre.

I've been dropped out, burned up,

Fought my way back from the dead.

Tuned in, turned on,

Remembered the things that you said

Después de que la canción concluyera, otra suave melodía comenzó, la gente poco a poco se fue dispersando en la búsqueda de su propia pareja. Pronto el salón se encontraba lleno de parejas que se desplazaban en círculos al compas de la canción, cada uno muy cerca del otro. Entre ellas, Mina y Josh, Amy y Greg, Lita y Ken cada quien perdido en su propio baile, trasladándose a mundos donde solo ellos existen.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Suspiro, cerrando lentamente sus ojos y recargándose mas en el pecho de el. Darién la miro, descansando a su lado tan inocentemente y sonrió. Respirando lentamente giro su cabeza para mirar hacia la casa. Ninguna luz estaba encendida, aunque sospechaba que sus padres aun estaban despiertos, esperando que llegara a casa seguramente. Apretó un poco mas su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Se alegro por haber decidido regresar a su casa caminado, en vez de tomar el coche. La escuela se encontraba a solo unas pocas cuantas cuadras, y valió la pena haber caminado centenares de millas. Solo aquí sentado en la acera fuera de su casa, imaginando la oscuridad de su edificio, no intento alejarse de ella. El no quería aun dejarla…todavía no. Cerro sus ojos y recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella, que aun se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho.

Ella bostezo. **"creo que seria mejor que entre"**

"**si, supongo"**

El silencio los invadió de nuevo, ninguno de los se atrevió a mover un musculo. Pronto, Darién sintió que escuchaba un murmullo. Mirándola, vio sus ojos azules brillando intensamente bajo la luz del faro de la calle, se encontraba observando el cielo estrellado. Sus labios articulaban palabras que no podía entender. _¿Numero?_

"**¿Qué haces?"**

"**cuento estrellas"**

"**¿Por qué?"**

Ella se encogió, continuo contando. **"para pasar el tiempo. Once, doce, trece…"**

El miro el cielo, sus ojos visualizaron los cristales de diamantes que deslumbraban a mitad de la noche. La luna que se encontraba en el horizonte de nuevo, esta vez dispuesta a bajar del manto de la noche. Poco a poco, comenzó a contar estrellas también.

"**uno, dos, tres, cuatro…"**

"**dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho…"**

"**cinco, seis, siete…."**

"**diecinueve, veinte…"**

"**ocho, nueve, diez…."**

Esto continuo durante unos momentos, y de repente, el silencio nuevamente se presento.

"**he perdido la cuenta"**

"**si, yo también"**

Darién sonrió, inclino su cabeza hacia ella. **"eso esta bien, en algún momento iremos a la playa por la noche donde podemos ver todas las estrellas claramente. A continuación, las contaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?.**

Ella asintió. **"pero, ¿que hacemos ahora? Aun no quiero entrar".**

El suspiro. **" yo tampoco quiero, esta noche ha sido perfecta".**

Ella rio, acurrucándose mas profundamente en sus brazos **"en todos los sentidos"**

Permanecieron así por unos pocos minutos, abrazando cada uno al otro, soñando con amor sobre lo que había pasado durante la noche. Serena sintió una calidez, a pesar de lo fresco del aire de la noche tratando de sumergirse en el.

Suspiro, Darién giro y con su mano libre la rodeo posesivamente besando su rostro antes de ponerse con gracia de pie. Ella suspiro, ante lo inevitable. Con un mudo entendimiento se dirigieron hacia la puerta, con sus dedos entrelazados. Una vez allí, Serena se dirigió a el con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"**gracias por esta noche inolvidable, mi príncipe"**

Le guiño un ojo, coloca su mano en su labios. **" gracias mi princesa, por dejarme mostrarte una"**

Ella rio, una vez mas miro la luna,, Darién le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y ella volteo a verlo para afrontarlo.

"**¿te veré en el árcade mañana?"**

"**como siempre"**

Con un beso atrevido sobre sus labios, permitiendo que su lengua la probara antes de separarse, Darién sonrió abiertamente, ella grito silenciosamente.

"**me temo que tu papa saldrá"** contesto el. Ella se ruborizo, alzando la vista hacia el, degustándose de su mirada. **"buenas noches"**, susurro, apretó su mano antes de voltearse y aventurarse en el sendero oscuro. Serena suspiro soñadoramente antes de adentrarse a su oscura casa.

Ella bailaba mientras subía las escaleras, tarareando una canción. Paso por el dormitorio de sus padres, asomo su cabeza para ver a su madre dormir y a su padre viendo la TV en la oscuridad, lo saludo y le susurro las buenas noches, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta y encendió las luces, se dirigió hacia su peinador y comenzó a desprenderse de sus pendientes, una risa persiste en su rostro. Por el espejo observo a luna dormida en su cama, que ronronea en medio de un sueño encantador.

Después de retirarse sus joyas y desatarse su cabello de los chonguitos que llevaba dejándolo caer libremente por sus hombros y su espalda, ella se observa en el espejo para ver su reflejo sonreía abiertamente, sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa por lo frio de la noche, sus labios aun tenían gloss rosa palo y sus ojos brillaban de color azul oscura por el agotamiento. Suspiro, miro hacia abajo su vestido, lo primero que llamo su atención fue un medallón de oro. Lo retiro con cautela y lo guardo en su cajón, antes de continuar para ponerse su pijama.

En la acera a unas cuantas cuadra, Darién se detuvo. En algún lugar profundo dentro del sintió como su amor por Serena iba creciendo cada vez, ya no sintió aquella soledad que lo embargaba, solo una sensación de completa confianza, devoción y amor que llenaba aquel vacio. Observo la única casa con luz brillante a través de una única ventana. Inclino su cabeza.

"**Dulces Sueños, Mi Princesa"**

**-**

**--**

**--**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-

--

---

**HOLA:**

COMO ESTAN?, SORRY POR LA TARDANZA PERO TUVE UNOS PEQUEÑOS PROBLEMAS CON LA CONEXION JEJE. BUENO PERO YA ESTA AQUI EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA.

-

-

PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y POR APOYARME PARA CONTINUAR TRADUCIENDOLO, GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y POR APOYARME EN MI PROYECTO, JEJE.

-

-

GRACIAS A:

liebende Lesung, alejaym, AnnyFanSailorMoon, serena ramos, celina, lerinne, marya114, Susy Granger, midmoon85, Divissima Moon, isa1181, isabel, mariaelena83, sangoluna, patty ramirez de chiba, cindy, Nubia Serenity, arias serena, serychiba, goordita, Amsz88chiba, yumi kamagatha, raven glacier, alejandra n, Kurousagi, Daniela, ylang chiba, alex andrew.

POR HABER SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA AL PIE DE LA LETRA Y HABER TOMADO SU TIEMPO PARA MANDAR UN REVIEW, ESPERO NO ME HALLA FALTADO NADIEN PERO COMO GRACIAS Y TAMBIEN AQUELLOS QUE SOLO LEEN Y NO DEJARON SU REVIEW ME HUBIESE ENCANTADO SABER SU OPINION. :D

AQUI TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO CREAN QUE SE LIBRARAN DE MI TAN FACILMENTE PUES TRADUCIRE MAS FICS PARA QUE LOS PUEDAN DISFRUTAR JEJE. NOS VEMOS Y ESPERO QUE AL IGUAL QUE YO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC. BYE. CUIDENSE

ATT: SERE&DARIEN

(Anna)


End file.
